In Search Of Oceans
by Piccolosdragon
Summary: BEING REVAMPED!: With Buu defeated a decade ago, the earth has bacome a place of peace...A young guardian takes a great responsibility when he dicovers a orphaned baby, its up to him & an unwilling Piccolo to raise her accordingly on the lookout...or try
1. Prologue

**In Search Of Oceans. **

**A/N:**

_This is an A\U; it does not run along the lines of Dragonball Z. If some characters appear out of character then I do apologize. This fic involves Piccolo and many other Z fighters, along with my own characters. I do not own Dragonball Z. They are the sole property of Akira Toriyama, a man with a great imagination. Please do not steal any of the characters I created. They were created by me for the sole purpose of this story._

**_This story is in a revamp process_**

_((In this fic, Nameks are NOT asexual, but they can still reproduce asexually due to there not being any female Nameks in over 500 years))_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The cold wind, so bitter and twisted freezes her joints so that they can barely function. She must press on; their very lives depended on her. The snow is up to her bare ankles, pulling her down as though it were quicksand. Gia tightly grips her fingers as they turn red, chapping from the icy wind. She brings her single cargo closer to her heart, swearing no one will take possession of it. Knowing it would be sold for a profit; and after what she had just committed, no mercy would be offered to either of them. A faint voice from behind catches her ear.

"Damn you, you thieving bitch, you will pay with your life!" A man's foul, vicious voice calls, following close behind. Closing in like a hungry wolf on the scent of blood. Gia's heart pounds. It was just a few beans and carrots; it was of no loss to anyone. However, her employer did not see it this way. As the sound of his thundering boots continues to grow louder and louder, her legs becoming weaker and weaker. Looking up past the snow covered branches of the trees she passes, she gazes skyward. Praying to her god that safety would find them, would he show them compassion?  
"My God, I beg of you. Save me and my only child from the grisly end that I deserve. Under your law, protect it!" She calls up breathlessly, running in her open sandals and ragged clothing. The streets of the dull city are deserted, with only a few large houses illuminated on the inside to reveal all the signs of life, thriving beyond their concrete walls.  
"Stop thief, I'll have your hands as payment for your crime!" The deep intoxicated voice shouts. He is coming closer. Gia buries her face against the black and red patterned cloth in her arms, trying not to cry. Her chance comes; the corner of the alleyway is within reach. Swiftly, she turns into it, narrowly missing the jagged brick corner. The snow is minimal here; only icy water drips from the rooftop drain. She falls to the cold ground, scraping her knees. She scurries across the damp ground trying to find a dryer spot. A broken wicker basket lies against a bunch of trash cans.  
"My lord God, please hear me. Protect my little one from death," she uttered aloud toward the skies. The thought of what she was about to do eating her alive, but it's her only choice.

Quickly she lifts her maroon hood from atop her head, her ruddy brown hair falling around her face, enhancing the greenness in her eyes. Gingerly she places the hood over the infant that lies bundled before her.  
"Goodbye, my baby. I love you with all my heart," she says, kissing the tips of her fingers, touching them against the baby's forehead. Her tears blur her vision. She stands, huddling her arms closer to her chest she run toward the opening of the laneway and back out to the street, not looking back once. Her desperate footsteps became softer and softer as she runs further and further away from the dark alleyway, and her child.

The alleyway is quite and dark as the night surrounded it. Accompanied only by the dripping sounds of snow melting off the roof. The tripping suddenly stops as if on command. The bundle in the broken wicker basket lies as the cold starts to increase. The infant whimpers and peeps, then starts howling from beneath the maroon hood that lay over its head.  
A pair of hands reached out to her gently, lifting her from the broken basket and into a pair of weak but wise arms, cradled her soothingly. The young rescuer shifts the maroon hood from over the infant's reddened and chapped face. He looks upon her, smiling warmly at her. A mass of horrid cries fills the air from out in the street. He looks with a gasp, and then realizes what had taken place not too far away. In his young but wise mind, he knew it was miraculous that he had sensed such a thing would happen; now what lay in his arms is an orphan.  
"We can do nothing more here. We have to go now" A deep, grating voice reminds him and places a hand over his robe draped shoulder. The young rescuer acknowledges his companion's words with a weary nod, as he continues to look out toward the street where Gia's death screams had filled the air.  
"I know. I wish I could only have done more, Piccolo. It seems so wrong to have saved it and let its mother perish." Dende says. Holding the infant closer to his chest, his hand cradles the back.

Piccolo crosses his arms over his chest. Exhaling the frosty air from his nostrils he looks toward the heavens, observing the cloudless yet star filled sky.  
"You've done enough. You are the guardian of the earth. As you well know, you can only do so much for the people of this planet on a personal level." Piccolo reminds. Knowing the young guardian feels responsibility to the death of all. In Piccolo's opinion it's an enigma that Dende had foreseen this child's situation. He does not agree with changing the course of nature, by saving someone whom was surely destined to die. It would have a great impact on what was due to happen, even if it were only a child that had to breathe its last.

Piccolo was distressed when Dende summoned him for an urgent matter earlier that evening, which turned out to be this. He had moved away from the Lookout for the purpose of finding peace from hollow situations. Though he would still answer a call from Goku or Gohan to defend the earth, but thankfully that had not happened in a long time. Not since the defeat of Buu had calls come. He had hoped this was a sign that he would have solitude for the rest of his days.  
Perhaps not, Piccolo wonders, looking down toward the guardian grasping the child protectively. Realizing there would be hard times ahead that the wise, yet still inexperienced guardian has not foreseen. Dende turns toward Piccolo, prepared to leave. Tucking the small baby deeper into its bundle of rags. Piccolo leans down and tucks Dende beneath his muscles arm, their journey will be quicker if he flies them both back. Dende would surely protest if he happens to damage the infant on the way. So he takes care to be gentle, much to his annoyance. He takes off from the alleyway, into the clear cold sky bound for the Lookout, high above the earth.

* * *


	2. A guardians duty to know

**In Search of Oceans **

_Period 1: A Guardian's Duty to Know._

* * *

The journey back to the Lookout is a quiet one; neither Dende nor Piccolo speak, but they were indeed thinking. Is this right? Should we be taking this child away when some other human could care for her? No, my visions can't be a mistake. There has to be a reason why it came to me so vividly.  
Dende ponders. Watching the canopies of trees pass beneath them, Piccolo tries to keep a steady flight speed. I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into, Dende. Piccolo wonders. Hoping the young guardian hadn't lost his mind, hopeful that Dende's hunch about the infant's life being valuable is true.  
Dende holds the child close to his chest making sure the red hood covers her from the rushing cold air. From the moment they arrived in the alleyway, the baby had become exceptionally quiet, worrying the young guardian. Having been around only Namekian children most of his life, he had no experience or knowledge of human children. Apart from the z fighter's children, he had never actually seen human children.  
"Piccolo, why isn't he making any sounds, or moving?" Dende inquires, gently pulling back the hood from over the toddlers face. Its breathing is shallow, its body motionless in his arms. Piccolo looks down from his preoccupation with the sky ahead, watching the child's actions briefly before answering.  
"It's sleeping." Piccolo replies, returning his gaze back to the dark horizon ahead.  
"Enjoy it while it lasts." he adds irritably. Dende blinks then frowns. His brow ridges wrinkling in surprise at first.  
"Oh, of course. I had forgotten that humans require 'sleep' during the night. That's why it's so quite at this time of day." He concludes, looking back down at the earth passing below them. The occasional farm house is dark without any signs of life. Piccolo gives an acknowledging snort.  
"Infant humans require many more hours of regeneration than adults," Piccolo informs. Dende turns to Piccolo, an eyebrow ridge raised.  
"How do you know that?" He asks. Piccolo knowing about children just didn't make sense.

Piccolo smirks, the light of the moon shining upon them.  
"When Gohan was young and I was training him, sleep came only second to eating. " Piccolo responds with the smirk still plastered on his face. Dende nods, looking back to the bundle in his arms as it continued to 'sleep'.  
"Would you happen to know how human actually give birth, do they deliver eggs??" Dende asks innocently. Piccolo thinks for a moment then snorts.  
"I, I have no idea. But I just can't picture Goku coughing up Gohan. Actually, I don't want to. Chichi must have done it, her mouths big enough" he states. Dende chuckles quietly.  
"Well, I can't say I don't agree." Dende concurs. Their geographical range changed from mountains to ocean. Dende looks down toward the enormous expanse of water in its calm and blissful state, seeing the reflection of the moon as it trembled on the surface. Piccolo continues to fly on through the darkness.

* * *

Mr. Popo stands on the edge of the white tiled Lookout. Watching the moon as it climbs to its peak. Rubbing his palms over his knuckles, he waits for Piccolo and Dende's return. Knowing only minor details, he is both excited and anxious. Dende had asked him to be waiting and prepared for their return, he did so obligingly.  
"Dende, please be safe. Guardians shouldn't venture away from the Lookout," he says to himself. Afraid for the naive guardian, not yet aware of all the dangers he faces on this world. He felt no concern for Piccolo, knowing he was with Dende lifted a huge weight off his chest. He paces along the edge; he looks over the edge just as they appear.  
"At last" he utters in relief. His concern was also elevated because their journey took them to an area densely populated by people. Piccolo lands gently on the edge of the Lookout, tenderly placing Dende down on the floor. The young guardian was growing taller, now reaching Piccolo's waist, but by no means is he stronger. Piccolo couldn't help noticing how much the little Namekian had grown from when they had first met him on old Namek, many years before  
"Dende, Piccolo I am relieved that you have made it back safely!" Popo exclaims. Dende approaches him. Still uncertain of the correct way to hold the child, he holds her up awkwardly for Popo to see.  
"We found it, Mr. Popo. He seems to be in good health, only Piccolo has told me he's sleeping right now," Dende explains in a whisper. Popo glances at the child with enthusiasm.  
"Oh Dende, she is beautiful!" Popo exclaims, clamping his hands together and knitting his fingers. Both Piccolo and Dende look at one another, astonished.  
"She?" The Namekian's say in union. Mr. Popo looks up at the two confused Namek's with his own confused expression, amused.  
"Of course, this child is a girl, a female human. Can you not see it?" Popo turns to Dende, who still holds the infant awkwardly in his arms.

Dende is at a loss for words. Realizing that being the guardian he should know of such things.  
"Well ... no, what I mean to say is that… Don't human infants all look the same, how can you possibly know that for sure until it's older?" He asks, feeling both foolish and embarrassed. Piccolo on the other hand simply assumed the child was a boy. Females in his opinion are weak and serve no significant purpose in the Earth's safety. For a guardian to sense that any child had a great significance would have to be someone with great power. But this child does not have power, or significance that he can see. He listens absently as Popo educates Dende on the differences in male and female human infants.  
"Well, as you can see, this child has extremely long eye lashes. Also the structure of her face shows a female appearance. It's much softer and gentler that a boy would have." Popo indicates, pointing towards the infant's lashes and rubbing her chin gently.  
"Oh I see. What other ways can you tell, Popo?" Dende inquires as they start back for the house to the rear of the lookout. Walking through the corridor of palm trees, Piccolo suddenly stops.

Dende and Popo stop a few paces later, turning to him.  
"Aren't you coming, Piccolo?" asks Dende. Piccolo stands where he stopped, his arms crossed firmly against his chest.  
"No, I need to leave. If there's anything else you need, you know how to summon me," He states and starts walking back toward the edge of the Lookout. Dende's heart sinks. He had almost forgotten that Piccolo moved away from the Lookout a year or so earlier. Intent on finding the peaceful existence that always craved, he knew it was selfish to make him stay.  
"Ok, Piccolo. Please remember that you are always welcome here" Dende calls. Piccolo stops, turning his head slightly, he nods an acknowledgment. He ascends into the sky, heading into the dark blue heavens and towards home. Freeing one of his hands, Dende and Popo wave the warrior away, Dende sighs.  
"Popo, I wish him well. I must say I do miss Piccolo's company around the place." He states as they start back for the house.  
"Don't fret, Dende. He will return in good time. I have a feeling that this little one will bring forth his next visit." Popo comments looking down at the infant in Dende's arms.  
"I hope so, I hope that we can give her what she needs in order to survive on her own some day" Dende hopes as they reached the steps of the marble building. Entering, the door instinctively closes gently behind them, the night outside was once again silent.


	3. Peace of Mind from an Old Keeper

_**In Search of Oceans **_

_Period 2: Peace of Mind from an Old Keeper_

* * *

In the main building of the Lookout, Popo reaches over and takes the small child out of Dende's hands. Dende passively hands the baby over and watches curiously as his assistant takes charge of the situation.  
"Dende, could you please fetch a couple of towels for the young dear and me?" Popo asks. Dende blinks as if in a dazed state, being around a small baby has a dampening effect over him. "Oh yes, of course Popo," he replies, trotting off to the linen cupboard in the next room. Popo cradles the infant, one arm supporting her head and the other beneath her lower half. He watches as her tiny fingers coil at his clothing. Dende returns, quietly, carrying two white and gold towels in his arms. The genie lays the child down onto one of them, and then puts the other aside, he will need it later.  
"May I ask you what you are doing?" Dende inquires, watching the genie work.  
"I am going to check to see if she is healthy, and in case she needs to be changed," Popo responds, inspecting the rags bound tightly around the baby's body. Only her face and fingers are visible past the wrappings. Dende cringes at the thought.  
"Agh, changing babies was the worst back home, I doubt humans enjoy it more than we do" He exclaims, backing away. His attention is stolen back to Popo as he removes the wrapping from around the baby's head. Rich, dark red hair appears, fairly fine and short but very vivid to the eye.  
"Wow, that's a colour you don't see everyday, huh Popo?" Dende ventures closer. He observes her small, finely carved nose and generously shaped lips, and couldn't overlook her long black eyelashes.  
"Amazing. Do all infant girls look like this? They are so pretty." Dende surveys. Popo chuckles.  
"No, Dende. All children have their own individual colours, shapes, attitudes and personalities from the day they are born. No two are alike. Even identical twins are never absolute in their likeness." He explains, unwrapping the tightly knit clothes from around the baby's legs. Dende leaves to prepare a room for the baby to sleep in during the day, night or whenever she would need it.

Popo finishes removing all the tattered rags, happy to find she is in good health but in an appalling state of cleanliness. He bathes her in a small white porcelain tub, using a soft yellow sponge to clean her of all the dirt and dust. In the meantime, she has opened her eyes to the world, almost startling Popo with their amazing appearance.  
"Dende! Please come and see this!" Popo calls out, lifting the soaking baby out of the tub. Placing on the second towel brought to him earlier by Dende. Dende runs into the room, afraid something was amiss.  
"What is it?" he asks quickly, eyes open wide and ready for the worst.  
"Look." Popo says, lifting the child up to Dende's eye level. Dende is momentarily breathless. The girl's eyes are not the largest, but have the most incredible shade of green. The same as Dende's skin.  
"That is just amazing. I never would have suspected such a colour to be possible in the eyes of a human." Dende gently takes the baby out of Popo's hands, holding her up higher in the air. He starts bouncing the infant up and down in his hands. She starts to cry, bawling her eyes out at Dende's play. Dende frowns, afraid he has hurt her.

Popo chuckles slightly.  
"Dear me, she must be tired again. Come with me, dear," he says, taking the infant from Dende's hands and cradling her in his arms. She calms down almost immediately once in the secure arms of the genie. Popo heads for the room that Dende had prepared earlier, but notices Dende's unhappiness. "Don't be upset, Dende. Infants become stressed so very easily. Let us not forget we are strangers to her, we must be patient until she feels comfortable around us." Popo tries to make him feel better, but doesn't achieve much. "I know Popo; I hope you can take the time to teach me how to at least hold her correctly. I need to learn that first and foremost." Dende says with a smile, rubbing the back of his hairless head gawkily.  
Popo nods. "Of course Dende, don't worry it is quite easy to learn to care for an infant.

It's when they grow into children that the work hard." Popo walks from the room and down the hallway toward the baby's bedroom. Dende has a question and leaps forward, hoping to catch him before he disappears.  
"Wait! Popo, how do you know so much about children?" Dende asks, leaning out the doorway, watching Popo walk down the hallway. Popo turns  
"I have been assistant upon this Lookout for a great many years, Dende. I have seen my share of children come to this place to visit the past guardians, what wonderful children they were," he answers, and then retreated through the door where he would put the baby to sleep. Dende shakes his head contently. He should have realized such a thing; almost forgoting that he was not the first guardian to encounter human children on the Lookout. Kami had met many children, one of them the great man himself... Goku Son.

I wonder how Goku has been keeping these past few years? Dende wonders. He has not seen the Saiyajin for several years now, not since the birth of his granddaughter Pan. That was the last time he had seen Gohan as well.  
"One of these days I shall go and see them, just to check on their progress. After all we are still the best of friends," Dende says aloud to himself. Heading towards the guardian's throne room to meditate and survey the evolution of the world below. Just before leaving the room, Dende spots a twinkling upon the table where the baby had been cleaned and changed. He walks over and looks at the shiny object. It's a piece of jewellery, an earring of solid gold with a ruby coloured stone dangling from its bottom.  
Dende grasps it between his forefinger and thumb. Unsure of what to make of it, he walks over to one of the cupboards in the kitchen wall. Placing it inside. He will ask Mr. Popo about it tomorrow. He leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Piccolo has flown a while, arriving at his home of the past year. It is, incidentally enough, an old moss coated cave located deep inside a lush tropical forest, several hours from any civilization. He drops down from the sky, landing between a pair of Banyan trees, he looks up at the twisted trunks of the magnificent foliage, they seem to go on forever and ever above the canopy.  
I have craved this for so long, finally I have it. he sighs, sucking in a deep, humid breath of the unpolluted air. He walks to his cave.  
Stepping over the various coccoloba shrubs, he pushes aside vines hanging from the branches of the above trees. He can't ignore the tickling sensation in his throat any longer, he walks to the nearby shallow stream of mountain spring water.

_--This will satisfy the masses.--_ He reflects, taking seconds to reach the thin clear stream, trickling down the side of a large boulder and to the ground.  
Down onto one knee, holding his hand out beneath the trickle he watches the clear gold fill his cupped hand. Bringing to his lips he drank it slowly, feeling the cold fluid run down his throat. He wipes the excess away from his lips with the back of his hand, wiping his wet hand across his forehead, coating his skin in the cool liquid.  
That guardian is going to have his hands full by the time that kid can walk. He will regret taking the brat on. Piccolo speculates.  
"Then again, it might get his sense of responsibilities up to distinction. He's been lacking lately in concentration and focus." Piccolo said aloud.

Shutting his eyes he stands, remembering the day he sensed Dende's shift in focus. Dende's constant trouble is with keeping interest in one subject at a time. Having more interest in enjoying of the moment, this had been especially true after the Cell Games when they had nothing to fear or be concerned about. That changed after Buu's appearance no doubt, but thanks to Goku, he also was defeated and the Earth brought once again to a peaceful existence.  
His concern now is that Dende never took his advice of being prepared at all times seriously; even in a time of peace, the guardian might let the distraction of this infant get the better of him.

Piccolo crosses his arms over his massive chest and sighs. "There isn't much that I can do for you, Dende. If you need my guidance, you know how to ask for it, but I do not offer it for pastime purposes," he states aloud. The young Namekian has proved his worth as guardian; but missing so much of his childhood has had an effect. Piccolo has faith that Dende will take. But now, being at the peak of his Namekian teenage years, he would be changing in other ways, meaning he may resent his constant duty to all the lives of those on Earth.


	4. Moniker for the little miss

**In Search of Oceans **

_Period 3: Moniker for the little miss._

It's still deep into the night, almost early morning as Trunks awakens. He isn't looking forward to the day ahead. Nothing but work, work and more work. Keeping a job in Capsule Corp meant early mornings and missing out on late nights, for Trunks is the worst sacrifice. Goten had invited him out to the local clubs on a many occasions. But Trunks always let him down. With the lilac follicles on his head matted into the shape of his pillow, he pushes himself off his stomach, rolling onto his side.  
His eyes half closed, he reachs over to his bedside table. Knocking everything he touched off, finally he finds the touch lamp. Taping it once the light illuminated, blaring into his eyes he squints painfully. Managing to look at the art deco clock on the opposite wall, its 4:45 am.  
_--Ah yea, another day in 'Crapsule.Corporation.--_he thinks bitterly. Burying his face into his pillow, sucking in air through his nostrils. Reluctantly he flips onto his back, kicking the thin sheets off. Throwing his feet over the side of the bed he feels the cold floor. Sits there for a moment in his boxer shorts, he takes in another morning breath and rubs his face with his right palm.  
"C'mon wake up, c'mon". He mutters. Knowing if he ever wants to make president or the corporation and earn the big bucks, he needs to get his act together. Being grandson of the owner isn't enough in this case; you need brains. He stands and paces to the on-suite bathroom. Looking into the mirror at the reflection staring back. His eyes red and puffy.

Trunks showers quickly, and dresses in his sand coloured combat pants and dark green tank top. Fastening his orange and brown combat boots, he heads for the laboratory. Walking around silently, watching every direction for any signs of what he is trying to avoid, today might be the day that he gets a break, maybe not…  
"No use in hiding" Says a voice. Trunks is grasped by the back of his tank top. He is slung back into the wall face first.  
"I have other work to do today. Can't we skip it for today dad? I mean the tournament isn't for a few days, gee's it won't be going anywhere." Trunks struggles for breath. His whole body is being pressed face first into the wall. Vegeta's open palm pressing firmly against the back of Trunk's neck.  
"No such luck Boy, now get into that fucking chamber for a full 3 hours. Then you can go to your chemistry lesson with Mrs. Brief's." Vegeta bullies. Fully aware that Trunks is more than qualified as a laboratory technician. It doesn't sit well with him. His son, the future heir of the sayajin throne, nothing more than a lab tech.  
"Ok... im going." Trunks surrenders. Vegeta drops him to his feet.  
"Hurry up." He instructs with his hands upon his muscular hips. Though firm, he is no longer as harsh as he once was, even the prince of all Sayajins has to mellow in his age. Trunks hangs his head, muttering words of frustration under his breath as they approach the gravity chamber outside.

* * *

Dende awakens with a shock from his meditation; falling off the throne he hits the ground unrestrained. The sun has not yet risen. The sound of his body hittign the floor sends echoes through the room. A few groans later, he pushes himself up into a sitting position, holding his head in both hands, rubbing his temples. The interruption caused quite, being that he was monitoring the entire earth well being in that moment. He hears it again, its even loader now and coming from the house. Dende promptly pushes himself up to his feet, running toward the disturbance. Pushing open the huge double doors, he heads for one of the baby's room.  
"**MR. POPO, _POPO_**what's wrong?" He shouts, turning the sharp corner. He stops when he finds Popo already in the room.  
"It's alright Dende, Im sorry for disturbing you but the young miss is hungry. Sadly this is her only way of showing it." Popo walks away from the bed. The pillows are arranged into a square so the baby won't roll off. Her little cheeks are red, her mouth wide open as she cries. Kicking her legs out in another means to vent her frustrations. Dende clutches his sensitive Namekian ears, the pain excruciating, shutting his eyes tightly he tries to block it out.  
"Popo when will she stop doing that! Please make her stop, its hurting me!" Dende cringes. Pressing his palms harder over his ears, the skin going pale.  
"I'm sorry Dende" Popo apologised, carrying he screaming baby out and away from the bedroom. Taking her down the hallways and into the kitchen. Dende remains in the bedroom. Rubbing his temples gently, soothing the thumping feeling. He then realises that the defining sound has stopped, as suddenly as it started. Dende heads for the kitchen, turning the corner he stops, staring at the sight before him. Mr. Popo sat in one of the redwood kitchen chairs, the little baby amongst the soft pale pink blankets in his arms.  
"What are you doing?" he enquires, an amused smirk across his lips. Popo holds what looks like a test tube in his hand. Its filled with a white fluid inside, the end of the bottle was wedged into the baby's mouth.

Popo doesn't break his gaze with her for a second, monitoring the fluid that she takes in formula. Dende can't believe how content she is to lay, curling her tiny fingers as she takes in her fill.  
"Dear me Dende. I must say you do not know much about children, do you.?" Popo chuckles, amused at Dende's innocent ignorant. Dende shrugs defensively.  
"Well... no. I looked after a few children on Namek. So im not totally a fool to the concept." he frowns. Taking a seat beside Mr. Popo in another of the redwood chairs. Leaning one elbow onto the redwood table beside them, he cradles his cheek in his open palm.  
"Yes, you did indeed. But I am afraid Namekian children are much more self-reliant, also they age much faster than human children Dende". Popo points out, lifting his gaze to meet Dende's. Dende yawns.  
"I have only meditated several hours, that's much less than I should have Popo. When will she stop crying and stop needing so much food?" Dende asks candidly. Dende had other reasons for meditating besides rest; it was not like Piccolos who did it for self-fulfilment. Dende monitors the earth's people during his meditation. Their safety and evolution, a technique that Piccolo had guided him through, his previous meditation techniques that he had learned on Namek were not enough. With knowledge from a previous guardian and a great warrior, Piccolo knew much more than he let on. But to Dende, he knew it necessary to reveal his secrets.  
"Dende, she will need to be cared for by a parent or guardian much longer. Longer than any Namekian child would... 16 to 18 years is normal for humans". Popo reveals turning back to the baby; the genie gently rubs her cheek with his thumb as she continues drinking. Dende almost fell off the chair; staring at Popo as if he had turned white.  
"You can't be serious Popo. That much care and attention for a single human?" He almost shouts. Piccolo may have had a valid point when suggesting taking her to a human for the necessary care instead of the lookout. But he has sympathy for this girl, one he couldn't understand. It had been there from the moment he sensed her, this leads him to believe she would have a greater purpose in the future. Popo nods, gently pulling the bottle away from the baby, she has completed finished the formula. He stands up slowly, pushing the chair out with one hand as he held the infant in the other. He throws an old rag over his shoulder, bringing the baby to his chest, her head over his shoulder.

Gently patting her back with his large hand. Dende rubs his chin, still at a loss from the recent revelation.  
16 to 18 years? It's simply fascinating how human beings function, not finding their independence until such a late age. Namekian's were at adult status by the age of seven. Dende himself is only 5, not yet at his full height. His ears perk at the sound of the baby burping.  
"There, there little miss. Little Savarna." Popo lulls gently to her. Taking her off his shoulder and looking into her face. Dende lifts the corner of his mouth at the sight, and then stands up from the table, pushing the seat back in under it. He prepares to leave but quickly turns back to Popo.  
"Wait, what did you just say?" Dende asks.  
"Hmm? Oh pardon me Dende, I said Savarna." Popo answers, rocking the baby in his arms. Dende's bottom jaw hangs ajar.  
"You named her? You named her already without telling me?" He says, hurt in his voice. Popo looks up with surprise at the tone of Dende's voice. Realising what he had done, he hadn't asked Dende for his opinion.  
"Dende, please forgive me, it was not intentional. You see I just thought of it this very moment." The genie explains, walking closer to the guardian. His expression innocent, Dende can see he did not mean to be insensitive, it truly was spare of the moment. Dende watches him for a moment and nods forgiving.  
"It's alright Popo; I shouldn't have taken it so personally. After all just a name, but what made you choose Savarna?" Dende asked looking down at the child shortly and found that he couldn't look away from her rich caramel tanned skin and finely shaped features.  
"I gave her a name that comes from a human religion, it means Ocean." Popo explains, passing the baby into Dende's arms gently, almost without him knowing it.  
"Hah... really... which religion...well then what is it Mr.Popo?" Dende pushes.  
"Hinduism" Popo answers.  
"Hinduism? What made you choose that?" Dende asks curiously. Popo declines to answer, instead he walks to the table. Searching the table top for something, feeling around with his hand in case his eyes were deceiving him, but there was no sign of it and he was certain that he had left it here. Dende gives a side ways smirk and without saying anything, walks away. Popo mutters to himself about loosing the important object.  
_--Oh dear Kami I must find it, I couldn't have lost it--_ his mind panics, eyes darting around the place.  
"Would you be looking for this?" Popo turns from the table, Dende stands holding Savarna in one arm and between his thumb and forefinger of the other, a small shiny object.  
"Yes! You found it." Popo exclaims. Trotting over he takes the sleeper earring gently from Dende, holding it between the thumb and forefinger of both hands caringly.  
"Actually I found it last night just before I left, I was going to ask you about it this morning" Dende said.

Glad to see Popo relieved, Dende hopes he will receive an answer on the earrings mystery.  
"I am so thankful that you did, you see this is how I knew of Savarna's heritage. This jewel in my hand is Hindu; I had found it tied around her neck whilst you were preparing her room." Popo explains. The earring now lying in the palm of his hand. Popo smiles at the object and is then distracted by Dende's laughter.  
"Haha, Popo could you tell me how I hold little. I mean Savarna here?" Dende inquires nervously. Loosing his hold Savarna Popo begins instructing the young guardian of the basics of child handling. Delirious to the both of them the sun has risen from its nightly slumber. Its rays of life giving light peaked thought the solid stone square window, shining across the room.

* * *


	5. Unwelcome Tournament Tuition

* * *

**In Search of Oceans**

_Period 4: Unwelcome Tournament Tuition._

* * *

Walking down the stairs and out the back door of the corporation, certain that Vegeta hadn't followed him. Trunks vents his frustration aloud.  
"Jerk, im so sick and tired of this bullshit. Getting up every mourning for one thing and doing another. "He shouts, throwing his arms up in the air.  
"Self centred prick, you try holding down lab tech job and training for this overrated tournament." Trunks says viciously, watching his feet as he walks over the bone-dry ground. Continuing toward the gravity chamber behind the C.Corp green house. The new chamber was built a year ago, its much larger, efficient and can lower its gravity level to 2000 below earths.  
Trunks reaches the compound, stopping inches from the silver door with his hands in his pockets, grasping the inside of the pockets angrily. Talking aloud didn't help to curb his frustration. He angrily pulls his left hand out and pushes the door open widely; it bounces off the wall behind it with a loud thud.  
"Stupid thing." He says quietly, hoping it didn't wake up the rest of the house. He proceeds to the centre of the chamber, the inside itself was the size of the capsule corp. building. A skylight as the only view of the outside world, lighting up the entire room. Deciding he will go at it hard, he removes his tank top, pulling it up and over his head and tossing it away. He approaches the control panel, operated by touch screen he uses the keypad to key in 600 below earths normal gravity, then walks back a few feet. He listens for the familiar sounds.  
_"Gravity chamber is resetting to 600 below earths normal, please stand by_" Announced the computer in a feminine voice, a countdown screen appeared with large red numbers counting down from 5. Trunks spreads his feet whilst clenching his right fist.  
"Come and get me!" With a ki fuelled scream he transforms Super-Saiyajin. His lavender locks stand on end and turn blond, his clear blue eyes turning a cold hard teal.  
_"Five...four...three...two...one...Activated"_ the voice concludes. The room dims to an ancient blue and the gravity takes effect. Trunks feels the pressure, pulling his ankles, knees, stomach and head downward. He fights it, gritting his teeth he pushes against it. Usually accustomed to training at 450 times earth's normal gravity. Today is the exception; he has steam to blow off.

Lifting his hands up strategically, he leaps into mid air and lands on the palms of his hands, throwing his legs over he performs several flips across the white tiled floor. Flying into the air, he pushes himself to get to the ceiling, missing it by a few feet. Landing back on his feet he runs toward the wall, his eyes focused solely on the one spot. Reaching it he runs up the side and around the chamber wall, hard and fast as he feels his body being pulled mercilessly toward the floor.  
"THERE'S NO POINTS FOR SECOND PLACE!" He yells. His boots pushing him up, he flies up to the ceiling again. Reaching his hand out, he touched it lightly and drops back down to the ground. On the way down performing a triple summersault. Landing in a crouched position with one knee and his left hand against the ground.

He is not cold hearted like his father, but the one thing he did inherit from his warrior ancestors is his determination to be the best, and to win. Landing heavily into the ground his feet form a shallow crater, cracking many surrounding tiles and shattering the ones he touches. Sweat pours down his forehead. Suddenly everything around him starts returning to normal, the dimmed lights lighten and the gravity machine returns to earth's normal gravity, on its own.  
"What the hell?" Trunks utters. Confused he looks around.  
_"Simulation interrupted"_voiced the computer as everything grew once again quite. Trunks pushes himself up onto his feet. Breathing heavily, and still in super Saiyajin form he wonders what just happened.  
He turns at the sound of the door opening slowly, a figure steps inside. Trunks smiles gently, but is at the same time is annoyed. Gently his body removes its Super Saiyajin state, returning to normal. His lavender hair and topaz eyes once again visible.  
"Which part of 'knocking' don't you understand?" he says smugly, looking at his visitor. They in turn step into the brighter light.  
"Did you forget that 'maybe, just 'maybe I wanted to train in here today?" The figure announces, placing her hands on her hips, tapping her shoe against the tiles impatiently. Trunks shakes his head.  
"Well you know the saying you snooze you loose, or in your case first in best dressed!" He said throwing his head back in a laugh. He then walks toward the control-panel to reinitiate his simulation.  
"_TRUNKS!_ I'm not going anywhere so don't even think about putting it up that high!" Bra yells as he turns his back to her. She growls angrily at being ignored, then running after him, jumping onto his back he falls to the ground.  
"Get off me dimwit, dads not letting you enter the tournament so you can forget any training!" He yells trying to uncurl his sister's arms from around his neck without hurting her. Vegeta would have his head if he left even a scrape on her. Demanding and rebellious when it came to what she wanted, to make it worse Vegeta treated her like a queen.  
"NO, im not going anywhere unless I can train. Now, your going to let me, aren't you?" She says. Holding her own as Trunks tries to pry her off, she wraps her legs around his chest, strengthening her grip.  
"The hell I am, now get off me before dad comes in from all the yelling!" he shouted out loader as his voice started to grow dry from lack of air, wanting to just boot Bra off.  
" Ok ok we will work something out" he calls out when Bra began squeezing the air of his lungs. Feeling as she starts to loosen her grip, not enough to let him breath comfortably though. She leans forward, still holding on to his thick neck with her arms.  
"Do you promise when I let go we can work at this together?" She inquires, making certain that she wouldn't find herself in the emergence room once releasing her hold.  
"Fine. Yes I do. Just get off me." Trunks respond hastily. He feels Bra releasing him, jumping off his back and landing on her feet. Trunks stands, brushing the dust off his pants, turning around, his face is flushed. He cracks his neck from left to right, then looks down at his little sister who waits impatiently

"How much gravity can you stand?" he asks folding his arms against his chest, Bra mimics him.

"About 110!" She says proudly, smiling up at him. Her blue hair up in a bun. Trunks sighs and shakes his head. Glancing down at his watch, he has 2 more hours before starting work. He approaches the control panel, tapping in 110 then walks back to Bra.  
"Fine let's get started." He orders, dropping into his conventional stance, Bra does the same and they wait.  
_"Gravity chamber is resetting to 110 above earths normal, please stand by"_  
_"5...4...3...2...1...Activated"_

* * *

A few days have passed; things have not changed from the first day.  
"_POPO_... im trying to meditate. Please, PLEASE can you take her to the other side of the lookout?" Dende shouts desperately. Sitting in his throne he leans over the stone armrest sluggishly. Exhausted from lack off meditation and relaxation. The noise disappears once again and Dende leans back to resume his focus meditation. Savarna has been crying full force every morning at the same time, giving no one any peace including the two most unlikely of creatures. Korin and Yajirobe payed a visit to the lookout earlier that day from their outpost. Shocked by all the noise, even at the distance there are.  
Dende tries to explain the events of the first night, when Piccolo was kind enough to assist him in bringing her back. Savarna not only cries, she screeches and needs changing frequently. Popo didn't seem to mind, but was just not accustomed to it being so full on. He has other things to attend to on the lookout, but always found time to tend to Savarna's needs.  
"Blah, dump the brat in some orphanage and get your life back Dende man." Yajirobe blabbers to Dende  
"No I can't do that, it's just not right. I took her in and I am now obligated to see that she is cared for." Dende replies to the swordsman as he devours something that the guardian dared not try identifying. Dende swallows hard trying not to look. Korin rubs his furry white chin, leaning against his staff.  
"Well Dende, one things for sure. After almost a millennium of being here, I can say human babies are a pain in the neck. But good luck to you, and in case you might need them, here." Korin hands over a white pouch tied with a brown string, Dende opens it to find it full of sensu beans.  
"Thankyou Korin" Dende answered "Are you sure these aren't too many?" He asks, counting 12 in the pouch.  
"Oh yeah, we haven't needed to use one in years, given them all plenty of time to grow." Korin assures.

* * *

During the night Dende awakes yet again from his meditation, only not by Savarna's nightly cries. A familiar yet unidentifiable ki is on the approach.  
"Who?" he whispers. Sliding off his throne he walks slowly building and into the open. His eyes turn to the skies, watching intently for any signs of the approaching comrade, the ki signal became stronger and stronger.  
"Piccolo..." he smiles, filling with relief. Popo's hunch was right after all. Piccolo appears in the distance, soaring through the clear sky he ascends to the lookout floor with barely a sound, his cape rustling gently.  
"Piccolo its great to see you again, I just didn't think it would be this soon." Dende says warmly, walking toward great Namek, his hand outstretched. The feeling would be the same if it were his father or older brother coming home after a long absence. Piccolo doesn't say a work; he isn't here to see Dende and declined his greeting hand. Walking straight past him he heads off toward the main building.  
Confused, Dende watches him pace past before following to see what was on his mind, having a curious nature Dende is eager to know. Piccolo enters the building, pushing the door open gently, letting it close behind him on its own. Dende is close enough to see Piccolo out in front and is shocked to see Piccolo turn the corner into a certain room of a certain infant. Popo's predictions were right after all, Piccolo was here to see Savarna. Dende quickens his pace to catch up, trotting the remaining few steps to Savarna's room he finds Piccolo standing perfectly still in the middle of the room. Piccolo is staring down at the bed, decorated in yellow and white sheets. And at the small, yellow blankets wrapped around a sleeping Savarna. Placing his hands on the edge of the bed, Dende looks down at her then turns to Piccolo standing beside him.  
"She has an enormous appetite. Keeps Mr. Popo in his toes all day, she also likes taking away my meditation time." Dende says with amusement, shifting his feet he laughs passively.

Piccolo stands motionless beside him  
"What is it Piccolo?" Dende inquires with a mild concern, looking to and from Piccolo and Savarna trying to see what he could see. It was a while before Piccolo offered any acknowledgment to Dende.  
"If I were you, I would keep her away from any flora for the next few nights and increase those blankets" Piccolo instructs strangely. Dende frowns in confusion.  
"What? What are you talking about Piccolo? Just tell me please?" Dende asks looking down at the infant who slept like flowing peaceful stream. Piccolo relaxes his body and starts to leave.  
"Just do it Dende. Stop asking a million questions all the time." Piccolo snaps quietly. Leaving the room and back down the way he came. Dende runs after him pushing through the main doors just as Piccolo reached the edge of the lookout.  
"Wait! Piccolo!" Dende call, but to no avail. Piccolo ignores him and takes off and back the way he came. He sighs miserably; he is the guardian and should know when something was going to happen that could endanger those around him. But he didn't, so perhaps Piccolo was just exaggerating. Dende presses his lips together and walks back to his throne, hoping to catch upon his missed hours of Meditation and also ponder Piccolos visit.

* * *


	6. A Gathering

_**In Search of Oceans **_

_Period 5: A Gathering._

* * *

The morning arrives as Dende walks along the edge of the lookout with his hands behind his back, his eyes to the floor. All he can think about is what Piccolo had said.  
"Why does he always leave me guessing? Why doesn't he just be clear?" Dende asks himself, unable to find an answer to his own question. As he walks across the marble floor he spots Mr. Popo watering the garden, more specifically his seasonally planted Petunias, a gift from Korin last season with strict instructions of when to plant.  
Popo did his best to abide by Korin's instruction, and has been rewarded generously for his efforts. Blooms of pink, purple, white, and even red flowers that glow vividly in the sun. A strange phenomenon would take over during the night; they close up like tight cocoons, as if sleeping. Reopening at dawn. Sitting outside one evening he watched them, sitting alone on the cold tile floor. Fascinated as one of the white blooms started unraveling its soft, velvety petals to the rising sun.

Dende stops pacing and walks to the edge of the flower bed, watching Popo work. Attentively watering each flower, careful not to drown them; he stops after finishing the third row and looks at Dende.  
"They have grown so very well Dende. I think they like you very much because they never open when I watch them." Popo says and continues watering. Dende smirks, walking closer.  
"Korin knew what he was doing when he gave you those seeds; they are the most beautiful flowers to ever grow upon the lookout." Dende declares. Dende's mood suddenly sources, his thoughts returning to Piccolo.  
"You know Mr. Popo, Piccolo was just here." He mentions, staring at the water dripping from Popo's watering can. Popo looks up, surprised.  
"Really? I did not see him. How is he Dende, what did he have to say on this visit?" he inquires. Dende is locked in an absent stare, unwilling to divulge the reason for Piccolos visit, so as not to concern Popo.  
"No its nothing Popo; he is well he just came to see Savarna and said something about keeping her warm for some strange reason. Then he left as suddenly as he came, huh you know what he is like." Dende explains, breaking into a smile.  
"I agree, that does sound most unusual. It does not mean its something to not consider, I will be sure to keep her as warm as possible the next few nights." Popo assures and heads back to the main building, leaving the watering can behind.

Dende watches him leave, in as little as a week Popo had become attached to the baby as though she were his own. Understandably, considering he made it his personal duty to see that all her requirements are met. Dende may have saved her, but had nor the knowledge or commitment to spare for her. To him all that precious time and mental energy is used for guarding the earth and its people. Dende rubs his fleshy green chin in thought.  
That room is so large. There can be allot of hidden dangers that a child could find, how are we going to make it suitable for her? He wonders, walking back toward the building. And colours, what colours do human babies find stimulating? Namekian children find red and yellow mesmerizing, assisting with their mental development. Who could I talk to that would know about things like this?... Maybe I should just let Popo take care of it a He reaches the double doors, pushing only the left one open and stepping inside.

Walking down the corridor he passes by the door to the hyperbolic time chamber, it has been years since the door was last opened; the last to use it was Goku and Gohan. He continues down the corridor, reaching Savarna's bedroom, he stop at the door. He holds his breath as he turns the long smooth wooden handle. Placing his other hand against the doors oak surface he slowly pushes it inwards, opening it. He pokes his head inside; the room is quiet apart from the rustling of cloth. Savarna is awake and looking around the room, as if approving of her surroundings.  
Around her the extra blankets, Popo must have been here moments earlier, no wonder she is awake. Dende walks inside, closing the door gently behind him.  
"Hey, what are you up to?" he says to her, reaching the edge of the bed. At first she doesn't seem to acknowledge him, upon hearing his voice she turns her eyes toward him, she uttered a small squeak as he walks closer.  
"Ha-ha you're cute, my names Dende remember. D e n d e!" Sounding out his name to the baby Dende sits on the bed. Savarna stares at him silently. Dende continues to sound out his name, realizing it's pointless. Savarna's attentions go back to the room to, things like the dark green and the plain white pillows around her are of more interest.  
She looks healthy, maybe Piccolo was wrong after all he hopes.  
"Well little one you get some sleep. Mr. Popo will be back when its time to eat." Dende says. Reaching down he places his hand onto her head, stroking her fine red hair. He leaves, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

Days after Trunks beat the living daylights out of his younger sister Bra, who left the chamber with a little less dignity, but allot more sense. He decides to take a trip to see Goten before the tournament, which starts in three days. Taking a day off from work in the lab. Trunks took the long trip to the Son house, where he hopes to find Goten. Not thrilled at being blackmailed into the tournament by his father, being threatening to have your allowance taken away is a big gamble at his age. The lab tech job just isn't cutting expenses the way he would have liked. It will be good to seen everyone again. Chichi, Pan and of course Goku. Though Goten is his main reason for visiting, he would never pass up the chance to see Gohan again. Gohan, now a scholar, and married to Videl, didn't't have time to fight anymore. Meaning he hasn't entered the tournament this year; much to his mother Chichi's relief. At least Goten was allowed to enter. You could actually say he forced to compete by Goku, which Chichi disapproved of greatly, but went along with.

Lost in though, the trip didn't take as long as he thought. Landing softly on the stone pathway leading to the Son house, he looks up at the sand coloured two story structure. Many years of his childhood spent playing it its walls. He walks along the path, past the brick plant boxes to reach the door. He raises his hand, knocking twice with his knuckles. Receiving no response.  
"Hello! Anyone home? Goten you up there?" He calls up toward the second floor.  
Waiting he looks around the yard casually, an air car is parked in the driveway that he didn't notice upon first landing. The doorknob turns and the door opens gently, Trunks turns around to greet who he only assumed would be Goten. However, there is no one on the inside of the door. Trunks is confused at first until a girlish giggle makes him look down. Little five-year-old rascal and amiable fighter Pan, stand in the doorway looking up at Trunks all a giggle.  
"Pan? What are you?" He began but then it clicks; the air car belongs to Gohan.  
"Sorry Pan, how are you doing there kid? Man you have grown an inch since I last saw you training with your grandfather." Trunks says, kneeling down onto one knee in front of the girl he measures her height with his hand. Pan smiles proudly, holding her head up high, even though she only saw him three days earlier.  
"Thanks! I'm good Trunks whatya doin here?" She asks, bubbly as ever. Dressed in her little red gi as usual. Only today Videl must have insisted she war a small red bow, fastened on top of her head.  
"I came to see your uncle Goten, is he home now?" Trunks asks, still down on one knee he looks over Pans head but sees no one in the corridor behind her. As Pan Parts her little lips to respond, a voice overshadows her.  
"Who is it Panny? I told you to wait for Mommy or me before you answer the...Trunks!" Exclaims Gohan's; arriving at the door. Glad it is isn't another salesman trying to buy the property from them.  
"Gohan, you're here!" Trunks replies. Noticing Gohan is dressed extra smartly. Wearing a suit and tie, it must be a special occasion. He suddenly feels under dressed in his tracksuit and worn black tank top with his old C.Corp Jacket. Gohan gently brushes past Pan and to the porch.  
"What brings you here the second time in only a week, I might add. A record if you ask me!" Gohan jokes scratching the back of his neck.  
"Ha-ha, I came to see Goten as you might have guessed. I wanted to talk to him about what he is doing after the tournament, is he around at all?" Trunks asks.

Pan begins pulling on Gohan's pants suit, trying to get his attention. Gohan leans down, picking her up and cradling her in the crook of his arm, balancing herself with her hand on his shoulder.  
"Yeah he is here. Come on in and have some lunch with us, we have a lot to catch up on" Gohan invites, slapping Trunks on the back, motioned him inside the house. Trunks holds back.  
"I don't want to be trouble or anything, you guys look like your having a family thing," he says, not wanting to interrupt the gathering inside. Gohan laughs again slapping Trunks on the back, walking him inside.  
"Are you kidding me? You are like a brother to me and Goten, a son to dad and mom & Videl love you to death. So that makes you family Trunks now get inside and no more excuses. We are just having lunch" Gohan emphasizes, closing the door behind them.  
"And don't let my suit fool you, I have another meeting this afternoon to go too, that's all" He adds. Trunks nods understandingly.  
"Yeah I felt a bit under dressed; thank god it's nothing fancy" Trunks expresses with relief.

Gohan puts Pan down.  
"Go back and finish lunch hun, then you can go train with grandpa" He tells her, Pan obligingly trots off back to the dining room. Trunks is lost in thought, taking a moment to look around at the old Son residence; it hasn't changed in years. He can smell the warm tantalizing roast, Chichi must have worked up a storm in the kitchen, with Goku around it's a daily occurrence. Also voices can be heard, voices of laugher and good times.  
"Come on sport, you know the way." Gohan says, walking ahead of Trunks into the dining room. Trunks follows slowly, looking at all the pictures on the wall of the family. There is a large group shot that he, his mother, and his father are all in, all except Vegeta are smiling. He stops at the large close up shot of Pan hanging above the phone, he smiles, and she is such a strong kid.  
"Hey everyone, look who decided drop in for a visit." Gohan announces and Trunks enters the dining room. Everyone's faces light up with smiles.  
"Trunks! Hey it's great to see you again." Goku exclaims. Dropping his fork and pushing his chair out from the table. Walking over he gives Trunks a brief manly hug.  
"Uh thanks, it great to see all of you guys again too" Trunks says, embarrassed by Goku's actions.  
"Hey man I was wondering if you were going to come over before the tournament, what's up?" Goten stands from his seat as Goku walk back to his seat.  
"Good to see you Trunks" Videl waves from her plate.  
"Trunks, you must stay for lunch now that your hear." Chichi says, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. Pulling up an extra seat. Both OX king and Goten shift so Trunks can fit at the overcrowded table.  
"Thank you Chichi" Trunks says and turns to Goten, trying to ignore Goku's eating methods across from him.  
"Yeah I came to talk to you about the night after the tournament is over, did you want to do anything, like hang out anywhere?" Trunks asks.  
"Trunks, take this." Videl passes a plate filled with food. He simply can't refuse Chichi's cooking. He accepts the plate and placed it down in front of him.  
"Thank you Videl, this looks amazing." He says and turns back to Goten.  
"Gee I don't know. I have that date after the tournament, you know that girl I had to cancel with. Well, we rescheduled so that we could have it that night." Goten explains, piercing the end of his fork into a slice of roast. Trunks forearm rest on the tabletop as he picks up his fork. Started with the oven-roasted potatoes with rosemary dressing.  
"Mmm, I had a date for the day after with Olivia. Maybe I could reschedule it for that night, so we can double and go somewhere good!" Trunks suggests. Taking a mouthful of potatoes.  
"Mmmmm uh huh!" Goten agrees with a mouth full of food. Swallowing it all down  
"Yeah bud great ideas, ill let Virginia know about it. I just know she will love the idea." Goten ads.  
Gohan licks his lips.  
"So Trunks, how have your parents and younger sister been? I haven't seen them in ages. I heard your dad is entering the tournament with you." Gohan asks. Trunks swallows before answering. Sitting beside Gohan is Pan, eagerly eating her mushrooms with Videl assisting her. Not wanting to let on about his fathers blackmailing him. Trunks nods nostalgically, his father's reasons were the same as always. Goten was entering, the son of Goku. Meaning the son on Vegeta must also enter.  
"Some things just never change Gohan." He Replies.

* * *


	7. Preparation is essential

**In Search of Oceans**

_Period 6: Preparation is essential._

* * *

What was meant to be a brief visit, turned into a three hour stay at the Son house. Trunks and Goten had come to an agreement over their double dating plan. Chichi invited Trunks to use the house phone to call Olivia, not surprisingly Olivia agreed to the idea.  
Goten calls his date Virginia from his cell phone, she also agrees. Prompting it is a good opportunity for them to all get to know one another.  
"Great Gina, we will meet you in the corner cafe after the tournament is over, ok... great, see ya then!" Goten finishes his call and turns to Trunks, who is leaning up against the doorframe waiting for him to finish.  
"Well? ..." Trunks asks, uncrossing his arms. Goten places his closed fists upon his hips and inhales a long breath.  
"She loves the idea she will meet us at the corner cafe'. So its all settled man, were gonna double" Goten declares cheerfully. Trunks nods enthusiastically. Looking down at the Stone Age phone he used to all Olivia.  
"Man, your parents really need to update. That thing looks like it belongs in an antique store." Trunks comments, his nose wrinkling. With all the technology available, he found it odd to see such a thing still being used. Then again, this is the Son house, far away from anything; you have to expect to find old stuff lying around. Goten shrugs.  
"Well, it still works. Mom keeps saying if it aint broke don't fix it, so guess it wont be going anywhere fast." He chuckles. Trunks tone then becomes serious.  
"Listen man, I don't mean to be rude but I need to jet. Have to get back home for Mom." Trunks explains.  
"Oh, sure. Come say goodbye to everyone. They will be in the living room by now" Goten explains, leading Trunks in that direction.

Everyone is relaxing with either tea or coffee, and of course for more talking. Gohan is sitting on one couch with Videl and Chichi is on another with OX king. Pan is on the floor, playing with a miniature version of Goku's power pole. The little girl tries twirling it around her fingers, but can't quite manage it, yet she doesn't frustrate from her failure. Goku sits opposite her, watching with great interest. The great patients in his little granddaughter makes him proud, it's a great virtue for a fighter.  
"Gohan, Videl, Pan is going to be one heck of a fighter when she grows. I mean look at her, I have never seen a kid her age with so much interest in a power pole." Goku states as Pan swings the pole around like a sword, almost knocking the coffee table.  
"Pan be careful sweet heart!" Videl calls, reaching out to try and take the poll from her. Gohan reaches out gently pulling her hand back.  
"Its ok Videl, the stuff in this house is practically indestructible." Gohan assures with a grin. Videl nods.  
"I wish I could say the same for our coffee table at home." She sighs regretfully.  
Everyone is distracted from their drinks and conversation as Goten and Trunks enter the room.  
"Well, did you get everything organized?" Chichi asks taking a sip of her jasmine tea Goten nods to her.  
"Yeah everything is organized, but Trunks has to get going. He stayed longer than he meant to." He explains, stepping aside for Trunks to come into view. Trunks steppes, putting his hands in his pockets.  
"Moms gonna have a fit if I don't make up for taking a day off. Sorry to leave suddenly, wish I could stay longer." He says, taking one hand out he rubs the back of his skull, feeling regretful. Everyone sighs out load, looking at one another with disappointment of his departure.  
"Well you take care of yourself and train hard Trunks; we need a good challenge at the tournament." Goku says. Standing up from his seat he walks to him, taking the boys hand in his, shaking it firmly.  
"Thanks for having me Goku. You guys train too and we will have a great fight when the day comes." Trunks returned the firm handshake.  
"Say hello to your mother and father for me Trunks, tell Bulma I will come and see her soon" Gohan notifies him, standing to shake his hand, Trunks reciprocates.  
"I promise, it would make her so happy Gohan. I'm so glad I got to see you too." He replies.

Trunks says his goodbyes to everyone else in the room.  
"Thank you for the lunch Chichi, it was the best." he tells her from across the room. Chichi smiles a 'your welcome' in return. As he and Goten walk through the corridor to the front door, a rumbling of light feet follows them.  
"Trunks... can I fight you at the tournament?" Pan calls up to him. Grasping his cargo pants she looks up into his face enthusiastically.  
Trunks blinks a few times, did he hear her right?  
"Uh, sure Pan but lets just see if you get that far first ok." Trunks advises with a worried expression on his face, trying to pry Pan from his leg. Shaking his leg he knees down and uncoils her fingers gently. Pan looks at him and pouts, then the tears start. Trunks cringes.  
"No, Panny please don't do that" He begs. Pan clutches her fists tightly and bravely steps closer to him.  
"Grandfather says I am stronger than most fighters at the tournament. I'm gonna make it that far. You'll see!" She announced defiantly. A determined gaze from her large, onyx eyes. Trunks nods slowly, hoping she won't start crying again.  
"Well, ill meet you in the ring kid, gotta go now, see ya!" He says quickly, walking out of the house quickly. Goten follows close behind, closing the door so Pan couldn't follow. They walk to the end of the driveway.  
"Phew your brothers kid is one heck of a chatterbox Goten, I didn't't think id get away alive!" Trunks utters as he prepares to take off  
"Ha-ha yeah she can be like that, she's always worse when your around though I noticed." Goten teases. Trunks shakes his head and walks to the path, gathering his ki.  
"Well ill see you at the tournament bud, have a safe journey home!" Goten calls. Trunks waves to him and his ki flares beneath his boots. Propelling him into the sky, leaving a blazing trail of ki behind. Goten continued to wave him off until all signs of Trunk's ki fade into the distance. Goten relaxes his hand back to his side, with a last brief smile he exhales the air in his chest, turning he walks back inside, locking the door behind him.

* * *

On the beach of a small island in a large sea, a father daughter debate is taking place.  
"Please Dad I must go or I won't be able to show my face in school again!" Cries Marron, stamping her white shoes against the deck of the Kame house. Krillin is in over his head, he does not want his only daughter, his little firefly to hang out with an older crowd. At a party where she only knew one person.  
"I'm not telling you again Marron; you aren't going to that party. The crowd isn't right for you. You should be hanging around with people your own age not with 13 and 14 year olds" Krillin states firmly to his seven year old. Pacing back and forth along the deck upset.  
"Krillin, the parents will be there. I called and made sure of that, so there won't be any trouble." #18 reveals, coming out of the house dressed in a suit. Krillin turns to his wife just as the screen door of the house slams shut behind her.  
"Are you sure? Because if I find out that some kind of funny business is going on!" Krillin exclaims, looking back at Marron with a skeptical look on his face. Marron frowns, crossing her arms against her chest, at her father. She turns to her mother with an innocent expression.  
"I spoke to Georgette's mother myself Krillin; I can guarantee that there will not be any funny business." #18 replies in her cool, calm manner. Tucking her chin length hair behind her right ear. She will never admit it, but Marron knew how to put a smile on her face. Krillin exhales through his nostrils, scratching his head through his thick black hair.  
Rubbing his chin he ponders, before turning back to Marron who waits patiently.  
"Ok princess you can go, but I want you home by 10 and not a moment later!" He emphasizes, pointing his finger at Marron. She runs up, hugging him tightly around his neck, leaving a kiss on his cheek.  
"Thank you daddy, I promise I will, c'mon mom lets go!" Marron shouts, releasing her fathers' neck. Running toward the flying machine parked on the grass. Krillin is helpless to protest, after such a display of love and gratefulness.  
#18 prepares to take Marron to the party; it starts at 6:30 pm, a half hour from now. Marron insists on getting there earlier, # 18 re-enters the house, returning with her bag and keys in hand. She stopped beside Krillin.  
"You are a very fair person for letting her go. I'm proud of you." She says emotionlessly. Krillin doesn't say a word, only smiles as # 18 plants a gentle kiss on his forehead, then walks elegantly down the stairs toward the flying machine.  
"Bye Master Roshi!" Marron calls out from the window, waving up to Master Roshi sitting in his rocking chair on the second floor. Roshi swiftly disposes of the ever present men's magazine is his hands, waving back guiltily.  
"Bye bye Marron, you have a swell time now!" he calls back. #18 sits in the pilot seat, closing the door. She glances back at Krillin momentarily, giving him a quick wink.

Krillin smiles back, waving vividly at Marron who is still mouthing thank you through the glass. Krillin sits down on the deck, watching the ships engines start up, then the landing gear lifts and the ship ascends into the sky. With a burst of speed it takes off in the direction of Georgette's home. Krillin sigh as the screen door of the house opens; he turns to find Master Roshi in the doorway. He walks across the deck slowly, taking a seat beside Krillin.  
"Krillin, you might as well lift the long face. She is growing up and it isn't going to stop for anyone, including you!" Roshi asserts, aware that Krillin fears loosing his daughter to the world.  
"I just don't want her to forget about us when she is out there Master Roshi. I mean, with the way the world is you would think kids wanted to be somewhere safe. Instead, they just want to be out there where all the trouble is." Krillin sighs, his hand pulling blades of grass out of the ground beside his feet, tossing them toward the sea.  
Master Roshi heaves a sigh, understanding his former student's pain. Scraping the end of his walking stick along a dry patch of ground, he sigh's.  
"It may seem that way. She will always come back here to sleep at night in her own bed. Everything will be aright, I can assure you she will remember it you in all the confusion." Roshi end his speech, utilizing his walking stick he pushes himself up off the deck, walking slowly turtle, he usually came to visit at this time before the heat of the day.  
"Krillin, if you see turtle, tell him im upstairs." Roshi calls.  
Krillin gave an acknowledging nod as he waits for #18 returns. She didn't't say how long she will be.  
"She said something the other day about a visit, something to do with the tournament. Ah well, guess ill just, wait" He verbalizes. The sun glinting on the surface of the water across from him.

* * *

Breathing out slowly, feeling the air leaving his lungs Dende returns to reality from his eight our meditation. His body tingles lightly but presently.  
The earth is at peace, still and warm. Sitting on his throne with his fingers knitted, he slumps back exhausted against the cold stone. A pair of vividly coloured butterflies enter the building suddenly. He smiles with surprise; he has saved so many in the past to fly another day.  
"It's always nice to have your company up here, having your kind visit lets me know that nature is functioning and peaceful." He says, holding his hands out as one of the butterflies' lands on his fingertip. His smile fades as Piccolo enters his thoughts.  
"If Piccolo saw you he would probably zap you, he finds says there is no room for you up here. He doesn't see you the way I do, but please don't let that fool you; he's a good person and friend." Dende's says to the tiny creature, its wings waving gently. Piccolo never appreciated the things he found beautiful. Before Dende became guardian, when Piccolo was still a resident upon the lookout, Savarna's bedroom was his meditation room. That room, once dark and uninviting is being transformed into one that a human girl would feel comfortable enough to sleep and live in. Mr. Popo is attending to the task at this very moment.  
"I wonder what he is up to, after I started meditating again I haven't seen any sign of him" Dende wonders to himself, the butterflies' launches from its place on his fingertip, joining its partner they both leave the building.

Dende adjusts his ruffled robe, sliding off his throne; he heads for Savarna's room to look for Mr. Popo. Arriving at the door after a slow walk across the lookout, he stops upon hearing voices coming through the door. Curious he leans up against the door to listen.  
"Now that looks wonderful, I am certain that you like these wonderful colours now don't you. Yes I can see it in your eyes they are just lovely." he hears Popo say.  
Dende frowns in confusion and deciding not to be deceptive any longer, slowly pushes the door open. The door opens; Dende looks on in astonishment, his jaw drops at what surrounds the once dark room. The white walls are still there, but the room has pink everywhere, the old dark green curtains have been replaced by rose pattern covered ones, ruffled at the base. The bed is gone and replaced with a cot, also with rose patterned dressing around it. Looking around and behind the door he finds a new chest of drawers has been added.  
"Mr. Popo, its, its Perfect!" Dende utters joyfully. Stepping into the room he wonders, how did it all get here? Popo is in the corner, pushing a large chest to fit nicely between the cot and the wall.  
"Dende, I did not hear you come in." Popo calls over his shoulder, stepping back from the chest. Dende walks around in amazement.  
"Where did you find all of these things?" He asks. Walking up to the new furniture, he glides his hand along its smooth varnished surface. Popo walks up beside him.  
"Everything in this room was already here at the lookout; it was stored away along with many other things that may have had a better purpose. As they say, save it for a rainy day!" Popo declares.  
"But it isn't raining Mr. Popo." Dende says with a perplexed look on his face, Popo laughs out load.  
"My Dende, 'Save it for a ready day' is an earthling expression." he explains amid his laughter.  
"Oh, I see" Dende replies, mildly embarrassed. He looks toward the cot, where Savarna lays, her head turning gently from side to side.  
"She must like the new room, she won't stop smiling!" Dende observes, watching the Baby giggle without a care.  
"The colours must be right, they have made her happy" He adds, pointing at the various pinks around her cot.  
"You did wonderfully Popo, thank you for taking this on. I don't know what I would do without you." Dende credits, placing his hand upon Popo's shoulder rewarding. Feeling relief that he did not have to participate in the task. It looks to difficult for a simple Namekian, who did not know what female humans likes and dislikes are. But he has a feeling he will soon have to find out.


	8. Making up for lost time

_**In Search of Oceans **_

_Period 7: Making up for lost time._

* * *

#18 had dropped Marron off at her school friend Georgette's house; Marron was immensely excited about going to her first patty alone. #18 advised she would arrive to pick her up at exactly 10 pm, not a moment later. Marron promised to be waiting.  
On rout to Capsule corp. #18 needs to speak with Bulma about the tournament, they had no way of getting there on the day. The ship she now flies is on loan from Yumcha for a few days, so they can run errands. Even though Yumcha has many air cars at his disposal, he wants it back as soon as possible. Hoping Bulma will be kind enough to pick them up from the Kame house on the day, she decided to make this trip, they will also need a lift back after. It may be asking much but it's the only way, flying there using ki is out of the question, it would attract unnecessary attention. #18 crystal clear blue eyes spot the Capsule Corp. compound up ahead; she steers toward the closest unused landing pad.

Bulma is in the kitchen, dressed in a violet knee length dress, complimented by a golden chain around her neck. A gift from Trunks for mother's day last year.  
Her hair fastened back in a bandana, she scrubs a batch of dirty mugs and glasses. Trunks and Bra had breakfast earlier and didn't bother to clean up; Bra went to the mall with Mrs. Briefs and Trunk took another day off from work to go who knows where.  
"Damn those two, if they think im going to be their maid whenever it suits them, they have another thing coming!" She grumbles, scrubbing harder. A computerized voice sounds over the loud speaker in the kitchen, sending an alert that someone is at the front door to the house, not the corporate entrance.  
"Who could that be at this time of day?" Bulma wonders, shaking excess water from her fingers. Drying them on a tea towel hanging off the wall, she heads for the front door down the hall.  
The voice sounds again, alerting her to someone's presents at the door.  
"Alright already im here!" She shouts up at the loudspeaker nearest to her. Reaching the door, she unlocks it and opens it up wide. There in the doorway stands a very elegantly dressed, yet still intimidating android 18.  
"#18? Gosh girl, what brings you here? Long time no see!" Bulma exclaims in surprise. She has not seen #18 in years; she can tell right off that the once evil android has become a worldlier person. #18 nods respectfully to Bulma.  
"Yes, it's been a while. I need to talk to you about something, if you have a moment." #18 states bluntly, adjusting her bag over her left shoulder. Bulma smiles and steps aside from the doorway.  
"Of course, come inside so we can catch up. You can tell me what it's about." She indicates with her hand for #18 to enter. #18 enters in her cool calm manner, walking inside confidently. Bulma still had her doubts about #18 in the earlier years after she joined the z fighters. But the last thing the android needs is her suspicions. After all, she has left the side of evil just as Yumcha, Piccolo and her dear Vegeta had after realizing the error of their ways.

Bulma leads #18 down a long hallway and into the family's living room, the room has two expensive white leather couches set around a square, glass coffee table.  
"Did you want a drink #18? Tea or coffee?" Bulma asks her.  
"No, thank you." She states, taking a seat on one of the couch. Bulma nods, #18 manner is not something to be taken personally. She takes a seat opposite her on the other couch.  
"So tell me, how's Krillin and Marron doing? Gosh I haven't seen any of you guys in so long. Sometimes im afraid we will never see each other again, I mean it's not like we are dead." Bulma exclaims.  
"Everyone is fine and they also have the same concern that we may never come to see each other again, especially Krillin." #18 replies, crossing her legs she rests her hands in her lap, leaning back into the couch. Bulma sighs with a nod.  
"Oh how's that old pervert doing and that piggy Oolong?" Bulma asks, chuckling as short flashbacks appear to her of her teenage years. #18 roles her eyes, her regard for her house mates the same as Bulma's.  
"Roshi is still the same old man he always was, Oolong is still around to, I don't think that pig will ever leave. I have convinced Krillin for us to find a place of our own as soon as possible." #18 mentions.  
"We are too far from the city. I need to live closer and so does Marron." she adds.  
"Oh I know what you mean; I don't know if I could live out there for longer than a week myself, you have managed so well." Bulma compliments, flinging her hands back at the thought of living with Master Roshi again. Bulma remembers #18 had come to visit for a reason.  
"Oh well, enough about everything else, what did you want to talk to me about #18?" She puts forward, shuffling deeper into the soft couch for comfort.

#18 does not say a word; heavy footsteps approach the family room, coming from the hallway. With her sharp mind, she could easily identify who it is, but that would be a waist of time, there is only one person it could be.  
"Woman! Where is Trunks? He is late for that hour of training with me!" Vegeta shouts angrily. Storming into the room he pays no attention to #18 sitting on the ouch in front of him. His arms crossed over his chest he eyes Bulma for an explanation. Bulma knits her eyebrows irritably, looking back up at Vegeta.  
"Honestly Vegeta, you come storming in like that when we have a guest. To answer your question, no, I don't know where Trunks is." Bulma answers in an unimpressed tone. Trying not to make a scene in front of #18. #18 sits back and listens, secretly amused by the scene.  
After a moment of silence between them, Vegeta turns to look at the woman sitting on the couch; his eyes became slits when he recognized her.  
"What brings you here android?" Vegeta asks calmly, he never became accustomed to calling her #18. Needles to say, he is taken back by her knew improved appearance. #18 expression doesn't change, neither does her composure, she simply looks back at Vegeta with a faint smile on her face.  
"Nice to see you too, Vegeta. " She replies flatly, looking back at Bulma.  
"I came to speak with you about the tournament, we have no travel mean on that day. Yumcha wants his air ship back after I fetch Marron tonight." #18 explains, ignoring Vegeta entirely. Bulma rolls her eyes  
"That's Yumcha for you. I'm going to talk some sense into that bozo and make him come and pick up you guys up. He doesn't have anything better to do with his time. The problem is we have to be there dead early on the day, I would have come and gotten you myself otherwise." She explains. Truly, Bulma is not opposed to picking up Krillin and his family to take them to the tournament and back. But because she has family members attending, they needed to be there at dawn.  
"You will hear from Yumcha tonight, I promise. I'll tell him to get his butt to the tournament." She advises. Vegeta attention span is stretched listening to the two women organize the day. He has no quarrels with the situation, and no interest in the conversation. Without a word, the Saiyajin prince leaves the room, returning to the gravity compound. As Vegeta goes out of hearing range, Bulma exhales with relief.  
"Phew, that man is such a... ohhhh; you don't want to know #18." She says in irritation, crossing her arms over her chest and looking in the direction that Vegeta walked away. #18 expression is blank.  
"Your right, I don't." She states monotonously. Vegeta has come down to earth in his arrogance and his authority over others. Frankly though, she couldn't care less.  
"Thanks for your time Bulma and your help with Yumcha." #18 expresses and stands up, Bulma does the same.  
"Your welcome, ill walk you out." Bulma offers and leads the way.  
Arriving at the front door, they pause.  
"You take care #18 and say hi to Krillin, Marron and Roshi for us alright. I'm glad you guys decided to come to the tournament. It feels like old times again." Bulma expresses, unsure of how to say goodbye to #18. #18 gives a single nod and heads for her airship.  
"Hey #18! I love your shoes by the way!" Bulma calls out, waving. #18 stops, looking over her shoulder she gives a quick smirk. Arriving at the ship she enters, swiftly taking off for home, her errands done for the day.

Bulma watches the ship leave and crosses her arms. As #18 ship vanishes, another form appears in the sky, Trunks.  
As he closes in to the ground he spots his mother, looking rather sour.  
"Uh oh." he whispers.  
"Trunks where have you been!" Bulma shouts up at him before he barely touches solid ground. Trunks bites his bottom lip, landing in front of his mother with his expression full of guilt, knowing well that he had things to answer for.  
"Hey mom, who was just here that I saw leaving?" He asks, changing the subject.  
"It was #18; she came to ask me about giving them a lift to the tournament... now back to my question, dearest!" Bulma snaps. Trunk's head seems to sink lower into his shoulders.  
"I uh... I went to see Goten" Trunks admits in a whisper, afraid of what wrath his mother will inflict on him for slacking off. Bulma exhales a disapproving breath.  
"You have more important things to do than hang around Goten. Trunks, you could just call him on the phone, instead you skip a whole day of work and training to go and..." Bulma does not even have the chance to finish, Trunk's eyes widen when she mentions the word training. He runs past her with a great burst of speed into the house.  
"Shit! I forgot about the hour I owe dad, he is going to kill me!" He shouts. Running down the hall toward the gravity compound.  
"Trunks you come back here this instant! Listen to your mother when im screaming at you! Don't ever use that language again!" She shouts, furious at his hasty retreat.

* * *

Leaving early from the lunch at his parent's house, Gohan drops Videl off home. He then decides to take a trip to see an old acquaintance, taking Pan along with him. It's still a good couple of hours before his conference later that afternoon, a discussion over education upgrades for the school.  
"Papa where are we going?" Pan asks, looking out the window of the air car, the tips of her fingers pressed up against the glass. Pan can never quiet sit still in the air car.  
With both hands on the steering wheel, Gohan looks over at his daughter, letting a smile creep across his lips. He knew that what he was about to say would make his young daughters heart fill with delight.  
"We are going to see sensei Piccolo, Panny You remember Sensei Piccolo don't you?" Gohan asks, looking back to the bumpy country road ahead.  
Pan immediately turns to her father, a wide smile across her face, almost rocking the air car she jumps up and down in her seat.  
"Sensei Pico! We are going to see sensei Pico!" She shouts. An endless stream of pet names she has for Piccolo soon follows. Gohan chuckles, reaching over he places his hand on Pans head, stopping her from jumping.  
"That's right Panny, now you have to be a good little girl. Sensei Piccolo doesn't like too much noise remember? Can you do that for me sweety, be quiet?" Gohan tells her gently keeping his eyes on the road.  
"I promise papa, quick, quick lets get there fast!" Pan shouts giddily, balling her little fists together and looking out the window.

As they drive along the all too familiar landmarks of the forest road, Gohan takes in the sights he had treasured since he was a young boy. He will never forget his days of training with Piccolo in the wilderness. He will never trade away the experience for anything. They go off road, driving along dry ground and grassy fields.  
"Look Panny that's where I used to play with Ickaras, when I was your age." Gohan points out his window at the lake off the side of the road. Where he and the pink dragon used to play as youngsters. It sometimes makes him want to cry, when the memories of his childhood come to him. Along with the friendships that he no longer has time to maintain. He sighs aloud, turning the wheel to avoid a group of trees.  
"Panny, those were the best times of my life when I was a young boy. I want you to treasure the times you have when you are young, never forget them. They will always be the thing you look back to when you think your life has no happiness, they will tell you otherwise." Gohan articulates, with nostalgia in his voice.  
Pan listen, but in the present moment she is so enthralled with their surroundings, that she does not dare turn away from the window, afraid she would miss a single detail. The plants, trees, and animals were amazing to her.  
She has never been this far out from her home or the city. The furthest she has been is a field, where she trains with her grandfather Goku and uncle Goten. Gohan in the mean time is in a different frame of mind, his thought on Piccolo. It has been years since they had seen one another.  
Not since Pans birth four years ago, had they been in each others presents. Gohan misses his sensei and friend, thing were not the same after the defeat of Buu, almost ten years ago.  
_No friendship I have in the city can compare to that I have with Piccolo, such ties just don't come and go easily, no matter how much time passes._ He thinks to himself, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

An hour later he finally stops the air car, they are on the edge of a dense and rarely seen tropical rain forest. He could feel Piccolo's ki quite strongly in this area, his sensei in the vicinity somewhere. After getting all worked up on the way, Pan has fallen asleep in her seat. Gohan carries her in his arms as he walks away from the air car toward his sensei's ki signal. After a few paces into the dense vegetation, Gohan stops to remove a vine that attached itself around his ankle.  
"Piccolo sure picked a creepy place to call home." he utters quietly, continuing through the dense foliaged. He looks up toward the canopy, noticing many animals were in the area. He finds this most unusual; Piccolo never did like animals to invade his personal space. Feeling relief that Pan is asleep, she wouldn't find this place any cozier than he did. After a little while of slow searching, Gohan stops to find himself standing beside the trunk of an enormous and unusual tree.  
Leaning Pan against his chest, he removes his glasses and tries to identify this magnificent specimen standing before him. Looking around he notices another of the same trees nearby.  
"Hmmm." He inspects, replacing his glasses his on nose he rubs his chin.  
"It's swallowed another tree by the looks of it... and it's grown practically higher than any other tree in the entire forest in a twisted fashion, what in the world is this thing?" Gohan asks himself aloud.  
"It's called a Bunyan Tree." Answers a voice from behind. Gohan swings around, holding the rim of his glasses so they wouldn't fall. No one stands behind him; he looks up slowly into the tree. Lowers his hand and smiles widely.  
"Piccolo!" Gohan uttered, loosening his tight grip on the sleeping Pan.  
Standing on a thick branch, leaving against the trunk. Piccolo lifts the right corner of his lip into a gentle smirk, his arms crossed over his chest.  
"It's good to see you again, Gohan. It has been a long time." He says peacefully, dropping silently to the ground.

Gohan walks up to him, placing a hand on the namekian's white shoulder pad.  
"Too long Piccolo. Too long." He utter, patting the shoulder pad of his former sensei repeatedly. Even though it had been years, Piccolo looks exactly the same.  
Piccolo nods in return with the same feeling of joy that he would normally never feel, looking into the face of his dearest friend. The young boy had become a man in so little time, now a father himself.  
"You haven't changed one bit Piccolo, you have no idea how glad I am to see that." Gohan said.  
"You have changed Gohan; you are a scholar now, right?" Piccolo asks raising an eyebrow at Gohan's glasses and impeccable clothing. Gohan looks down at himself and chuckles.  
"Yeah well, I guess you have to do something with your life, especially when you have a family. Can't fight for a living." Gohan explains, looking down at Pan asleep against his chest.  
"Hmm, I personally can't imagine." Piccolo says, walking past Gohan, he indicates for them to follow. Gohan does without question.  
"We will talk in the open here is too... creepy for you." the Namekian says, underlying sarcasm he eyes Gohan from the corner of his eye. Gohan chuckled nervously, continuing to follow though the thick flora.

After a brief walk down a path Piccolo had carved out over time, they arrive at a thin stream. He stops by the water, taking a seat on the soft dry grass, Piccolo prepares to meditate. Gohan does the same, sitting opposite him as he always had.  
"What brings you out this way, Gohan?" Piccolo asks, his eyes closed.  
"I came to talk to you, about the tournament in a few days time. We would all love it if you came along. Dad, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Majin Buu and Pan are going to be competing. "Gohan informs. When Piccolo hears a certain name mentioned, he opens one eye and looks at Gohan strangely.  
"Pan?" Piccolo asks, opening both eyes. It's utterly absurd that Gohan's tiny daughter compete in the tournament. Both of them look down as Pan begins to stir from her sleep. The little girl stretches her arms up above her head, slowly she opens her eyes.  
"Sensei Pico!" She shouts out, shocking them both. She reaches her little hands out toward the Namekian warrior. Piccolo leans back ever so slightly, avoiding her touch.  
"Whoa Panny remember what I told you about Sensei Piccolo and quiet?" Gohan says quietly. Trying to avoid the outlandish glare Piccolo is giving him. Pan relaxes, remembering what Gohan had told her earlier, sitting back against his chest.  
"I'm sorry papa." she says sadly, hanging her head.  
"Its ok, sweety. I'm not mad at you." Gohan says, giving her a kiss on the back of her head.  
"She is strong Gohan; I can see why you would allow her to enter, considering her age." Piccolo observes, keeping his eye on Pan as she stares up at him, worshiping his every word. Gohan suddenly sees something incredible happen. Piccolo reaches his hand out, placing his large open palm on top of Pans little skull. Ruffling the child's short wild black hair gently, he makes her laugh and chuckle. Gohan is astonished.

Piccolo has warmed in his attitude toward youngsters; well at least to Pan, he was never that way toward Bulma or Krillin's children.  
Piccolo nods offhandedly.  
"I will be there Gohan, it will once again be a day to remember with your father and Vegeta competing. It's long overdue to watch a good fight between true warriors." He declares. Gohan gives a relieved sigh.  
"Great Piccolo, it just wouldn't have been the same without you. You need to be around for these kinds of thing to have them make sense." Gohan expresses.  
"I had better be going; I have a meeting to get to" Gohan states. Piccolo snorts a chuckle.  
"Yeah, I figured with the suit." Piccolo states. Gohan stands with Pan in his arms. Almost forgetting one extra detail.  
"Oh and Piccolo, could you talk to Dende and Mr. Popo? See if they would like to come along? It would be a dream to have everyone come." He asks.  
Piccolo is silent; he takes his time answering.  
"I can't promise you anything Gohan, but I will talk to him about it." He replies. Gohan accepts this and says his goodbyes, walking back through the path Piccolo pointed out for him, he reaches his air car.  
Strapping Pan into the passenger front seat, he sits in the driver's seat and goes back the way they came to the main road. His thought turning to the meeting ahead. Piccolo watches from afar as they leave, he wonders if Dende would be willing to go to the tournament. Considering the extra burden on his shoulders.

* * *

thankyou for reading and your kind reviews!


	9. Congregation at the world tournament

**In Search of Oceans **

_**Period 8:** Congregation at the world tournament. _

* * *

The day finally arrives, the long anticipated world tournament where fighters from around the country came to exhibit their skills and strength came. It was barely dawn and crowds have already gathered in abundance, carts of every shape and size displaying everything you could possible want to eat and drink have set up. Amongst the masses stands a small, modest group. Krillin, #18, Marron and Yumcha have arrived, Bulma had called him as promised, he agreed to take the Kame house residence to the tournament and back in exchange for a good deal on the latest model air cars purchased from Capsule Corp.  
"Thanks for the ride Yumcha; we wouldn't have gotten here without you." Krillin says tossing his white coat over his shoulder. He looks around at the enormous swarm of people around them.  
"No problems Krillin. Hey, do you know where we were supposed to meet Goku and the others?" Yumcha asks slicking his long black hair with his left hand he ties it up on a pony tail with an elastic band. Krillin shakes his head.  
"Wish I could say I doYumcha, I have no co clue where to meet him. Its like he doesn't know what a phone is or something." Krillin said sarcastically, yet jokingly.  
Yumcha laughs briefly, placing his hands on his hips.  
"I think he wouldn't use it even if he did Krillin, he's just not the kind of person you expect the ordinary things from. He's as original as they come." He replies, placing his hand on Krillin's left shoulder to console him.  
The stout man changes the subject, turning to the tournament ahead.  
"Man I remember when I went to my first tournament as a kid, it was never this crowded though. Tournament fighting must have gotten real popular in the past few years." Krillin concludes, scanning the crowd for anyone he knew. Above them fireworks erupt, bursting into hundreds of tiny sparks that scatter across the sky. Marron is tired of standing and waiting for the others to show.  
"Mom can I go and get something to eat before we sit down?" she asks, frustration present in her voice as she looks to #18 beside her. #18 wonders if it's plausible, looking around she decided it should not be a problem. The food stands are in plain sight.  
"Sure, here is some money but don't use it all" #18 grasps her purse from inside her bag. She pulls out a few pieces of change, enough for a snack. Marron looks at the change in her open palm, counting the individual pieces with her finger tip.  
"Thanks mom!" She calls. Closing her hand securely around the coins, she runs off.

Whilst Master Roshi and Oolong watch women strut by with their tongues hanging out of their heads. The others are still searching for friends. Krillin watches his daughter vanish amongst the crowd and turned to his wife.  
"Where's Marron gone?" He asked looking up at her.  
"She went to get something to eat, Krillin." #18 replies without looking at him. Krillin nods and raises his eyebrows, they were not there for even 15 minutes and already she was hungry. Krillin is particularly excited about seeing Goku again. But also an indignant that his childhood friend had not contacted or come to call by the Kame house in almost five years. He always tells #18 that he fears not seeing him again because of his compulsive need to train, though the reason is understandable.  
The fighters had seen to many tragedies effect the earth and its people; they can't forget preparation is the key to its survival. He ponders on with the though as he continues looking for Goku, Vegeta and the rest of the Z team. Making a point to keep his eye peeled for the unmistakable scrounged up expression of the Saiyajin prince.

Oh the other side of the tournament grounds Goku, Gohan, Chichi, OX King, Videl, Pan and Goten had met up with Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma and Bra. Pan latches herself onto Goku's pants, tugging furiously for his attention.  
"Grandpa, grandpa please can we go? Please?" She begs, pointing toward the game and candy carts lining the street. Goku rubs his chin, wondering if the time was enough.  
"Hey Gohan, how are we doing for time?" Goku asks his son standing beside him. Gohan pulls back the sleeve of his sweater and looks at his digital watch.  
"We're early; we still have a little bit of time before we have to go in."Gohan answer's, still looking at the watch. Looking up he sees Pan running toward the carts with Goku in hot pursuit.  
"We will be back soon!" Goku calls back.  
"Wait, dad!" Gohan calls, but they are out of hearing range.  
_Mom was right when she said he would never grow up, always the eternal child_ Gohan thought. Videl commented earlier that being a scholar brought him a different view of the world, compared to his father. The Group takes some time to relax. Vegeta pays none of the group any mind, rather watching as other fighters start to arrive, keenly sensing each of their energies, trying to unmask the mysterious one that Goku spoke of.

* * *

Two figures have made their way to the tournament discreetly, avoiding any unwanted attention. Upon hearing Gohan invitation via Piccolo, Dende decided to give Mr. Popo some much needed time off. Taking Savarna along to the event, he cradles her in his arms, wrapped in a yellow blanket. Dende has never attended a tournament before, so staying close to Piccolo is a must.  
"Do you think the others have arrived yet? I would really like to get inside with Savarna." Dende enquires, looking behind him up at Piccolo. Piccolos eyes focus off into the distance, from their vantage point on the second floor of an empty Tournament building. The crowds won't see them here as Piccolo scans the area carefully for any familiar faces. He finds one, walking toward them dressed in his yellow suit, twirling a set of keys on his index finger.  
"There's Yumcha, I guess they have arrived." Piccolo informs, motioning his head in Yumcha's direction. Dende looks over and spots Krillin and #18 along with Puar flying along side them. His heart is in his throat with excitement, Piccolo senses this.  
"Piccolo they haven't changed at all, except for Marron, she has grown like a flower. I almost didn't recognise her!" Dende exclaims, spotting Marron walking beside #18.  
"Let's go." Piccolo grunts. The two namek's walk down stairs and out into the street, they head for the fighters change rooms just outside the entrance to meet them. Krillin spots Piccolo then Dende, unable to believe how much taller the guardian has grown since their last meeting.  
"Hey Piccolo, Dende over here!" Krillin waves eagerly. The rest of the group turn to see them.  
"Wow look at the size of Dende man." Yumcha comments, squinting his eyes to get a better look. They arrive and Dende walks up to Krillin, giving him a brief hug.  
"It's so great to see you Krillin, #18, Marron and Yumcha Puar you all look great, goodness it's been just too long between encounters." Dende exclaims excitedly, if it were not for Krillin and Gohan, Dende would have been dead a long time ago. He always let it be known that they were his greatest companions, aside from Piccolo and Popo.  
"Oh hi there Piccolo, good to see you out and about." Krillin greets, Piccolo gives a formal nod in return. Killin then turns to Dende.  
"Gees you have grown little buddy, um what's that?" Krillin asks, pointing at bundle of yellow blanket in Dende's arms. Dende grins, gently pulling back a corner of the extra soft yellow fabric, revealing Savarna's sleeping face. Krillin almost looses his footing, Yumcha's jaw drops.  
"Awe she is so pretty, what's her name." Marron asks walking closer, gently bringing the back of her hand to caress the baby's soft cheek.  
"Her name is Savarna." Dende replies to Marron, who continues to gently stroke Savarna's cheek. Krillin looks at Dende then Piccolo, speechless.  
"Dende, um, where did she come from?" Yumcha asks. Stepping closer he takes a detailed look at the baby.

Dende is about to explain the events that led Savarna to be amongst them, but is cut off.  
"She is an orphan that the guardian of earth has taken into his care. Until she is old enough to fend for herself, she will be staying on the lookout." Piccolo answers, everyone turns to look at him, not uttering a word they look back at Dende. The guardians nodding confirming that it is the truth.  
"Gee that's so sad to hear, your real generous guy for taking her in Dende. But ... are you sure you know what your doing?" Krillin asks with concern in his voice. Gently reaching out he strokes the girls head, noting her dark red hair.  
Dende nods confidently.  
"I am learning a lot, needless to say but it's truly Mr. Popo that has been caring for her. He knows so much about children, I am just in the way most of the time." the guardian confesses. Recovering Savarna's face with the yellow blanket. Piccolos eyes turn toward him.  
"It won't be easy Dende; you have been warned about that." Piccolo reminds quietly. Dende doesn't acknowledge him, afraid he may be Piccolo right.  
"Well how about we go and look for the others, im sure they are around here somewhere." Krillin suggest. Looking behind him into the crowd taking.

His eyes spot the very familiar helmet belonging to OX king, floating above the rest of the crowd.  
"Hey there they are!" Krillin exclaims, smiling brightly. Vegeta is accompanied by Bulma, Bra and Trunks. Trunks wearing a black tank top with Capsule corp. printed across the front in large white letters. With them Chichi, OX King, Goten, Videl, Gohan and of course in the front is Goku, holding Pans hand as she eats her ice-cream. Dende watches them as they come closer and closer; he could distinctly see Gohan had grown into a fine young Scholar, as Piccolo had informed him. Goku, a sight for sore eyes.  
"Hey what's up guys, you look great, how are ya?" Goku exclaims, arriving in front of Krillin and the others, smiling as he always does.

In a moment of excitement, everyone is greeting one another. Krillin then steps forward to Goku.  
"To tell you the truth, we are feeling a little neglected. How come you never call or come by, we're your closest friends. Training is fine but can't you keep in touch?" Krillin alleges with a wounded expression on his face. Goku rubs the back of his skull with his hand, trying to be cheerful he chuckles about the matter.  
"Sorry Guys, gees I got bombarded by Bulma for the exact same thing a few days ago. Oh... you do have phones don't you, so I can call when I get the chance?" Goku asks looking back at Krillin.  
"Actually no, I can't say that I do have one of those lying around." Piccolo announces.  
"I hear ya. Hey are you going to enter with us Piccolo, it would be great to have you in with us" Goku inquires. Piccolos face faults and his eyes widen a shot.  
"Humph, and step into the ring with the likes of you?" Piccolo says frankly, and then a tranquil smile pulls at his lips.  
"No thanks, im going to kick back and enjoy the show. I am too old to take this kind of stuff in my stride." His voice lowering into a whisper. Truthfully he didn't want to admit that age was catching up with him. Gohan gives a short chuckle, leaning into view from behind his father to where Piccolo could see him; Goku moves his head so Gohan can see.  
"Your sand bagging Piccolo, you don't look a day older than you did ten years ago. You can't say otherwise because I was there." Gohan says firmly, pointing at him. Piccolo flashes an unimpressed scowl in return for the comment. Finishing the last of the ice-cream Goku donated to her, Pan with a mouthful of cone tugs on Goku's gi pants to get his attention.  
"Grandpa... wrr gannna be late" She mumbles. Hardly anyone understands the child apart from Goku, who happens to have a knack for hearing people when they talk with their mouths full.  
"Huh? Oh yeah." Goku acknowledges.  
"Pans right, we had better get going." He states wearily, and then begins walking toward the fighter's entrance. On the way he passes by Dende, he suddenly stops and backtracks until he is standing in front of Dende again.  
"What do we have here?" Goku asks. Bending at the knees he gains a better view of the unusual bundle in Dende's arms.  
"This is Savarna, Goku." Dende says, gently peeling back the blanket. Goku's eyes widen, this is something he defiantly did not expect.  
"She sure is something isn't she, I didn't think you would become a father at your age Dende" Goku says, reaching out and stroking Savarna's fine red hair gingerly with his fingertip. Dende blinked profusely, he has to clear this up quickly.  
"Oh no Goku im not her father. I'm her, well her caretaker, I mean friend. Mr. Popo would be more classified as a caretaker because he takes care of her." Dende tries to explain as Trunks and Goten walk up to get a view of Savarna.  
"She's cute, I wonder if she will have the strength to become a fighter when she is older." Trunks wonders, standing beside him Goten nods in agreement.  
"Yeah, Bra and Pan will have another training partner, now they won't bug us." Goten ads. Laughing, Dende is about to speak when Vegeta interrupts.  
"As your granddaughter mentioned Kackarot, we will be late for the preliminaries if you we don't get a move on." He states, irritation in his voice.  
"Right dad." Trunks concedes as he and Goten enter the fighter's entrance, waving goodbye to everyone as they leave.  
"Well gotta go, it was great meeting you Savarna… Dende, you take good care of her ok, I want to get to know her better later." Goku informs.  
"I will Goku, all the luck in the universe to all of you. Fight the good fight" Dende states, waving them off.

Goku waves to everyone and following behind Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks walks through the fighter's entrance. Pan firmly grasping his hand.  
"Bye you guys, we will see you in a little while alright." he adds and disappears from view. Outside Krillin watches them leave, disappointment in his heart.  
_Yeah, in 10 years from now._ He thinks to himself, crossing his arms over his chest. Goten and Trunks enter, chatting amongst themselves, off to the side a confident Vegeta walks in with perfect stride. Krillin's face could not keep the scowl any longer, and he once again beams smile.  
"Oh man. I don't know what it is about that guy, but it's just impossible to stay mad at him for very long." He admits about Goku.  
"You right there Krillin, that Goku just never changes, he's like an eternal child." Bulma utters, walking up beside him. Chichi sighs, he will never change but she is grateful just that he decided to stay, instead of disappearing all over again.  
"He has the only true immortality, I believe." Dende says, adjusting his hold on Savarna.

Upon meeting at the tournament gates this morning, Goku informed Vegeta that he has been training especially hard for a great challenger whom would be attending this tournament. It is Goku's only reason for entering. Vegeta was surprised and sceptical after hearing this warrior was fully human, he concluded it could only be some kind of android to have such power. However, Goku confirmed it is not, which intrigued the Saiyajin prince further.  
"Kackarot, I want to know who this powerful human is now." Vegeta stipulates of Goku, as they walk toward Mr. Saten's personal upstairs bunker. Hoping to get good seats for their families. Speaking with Mr. Saten and organising the best seats in the house, a balcony view. Mr. Saten was exceptionally happy when Goku promised that he would still be world champion when the fight concludes.  
Dende has been seated for only moments and Bulma, Chichi, Marron and even #18 were beside him cooing, and doting over little Savarna. Piccolo took this opportunity to move away from all the female attention, focus on the fight about to start down below. Dende pithily explained Savarna to the women. Gohan sat listening, intrigued by it as well. Dende starts to feel claustrophobic with all the attention.  
Gohan adjusted his glasses as he glanced down at the child in Dende's arms. Leaning closer he could see the baby was very young, perhaps only 4 weeks and wondered how she has survived so long without her mother.  
"She is very young Dende, are you sure you have the time and tools to take care of her?" Gohan asks, looking at Dende a couple of seats away.  
"Dende, please can I hold her?" Bulma begs, holding her hands together in a praying fashion. Dende bites his bottom lip, what can he do, he could not possible refuse Bulma's request. After all she is a mother; he can trust her to do the right thing. He gingerly hands Savarna to Bulma, ho takes the baby in a skilful manner that only a mother knows.

Bulma adjusts the blanket so that Savarna's face was uncovered, for Chichi and #18 to have a better visual.  
Chichi gently rubs the infant's cheeks with the pad of her index finger, making clicking sounds with her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Bulma does the same, making similar sounds to try rousing the infant from her sleep, but she continues in her deep and relaxed slumber.  
Videl is sitting beside Dende; her hands in her lap, she watching the other three women dote on Savarna. She turns to Dende.  
"Dende do you mind if I ask you something?" Videl asked in a gently tone, trying not to attract attention from the others. Gohan rests his around her shoulders and listens to the conversation.  
"Of course Videl." He says, placing his hands on the bench he turns his body toward them, his height equal to that of Gohan. Videl chuckled briefly trying to lighten the situation. Hoping she wont offend Dende with her question.  
"Where was it that you found Savarna? I mean after her mother was killed, did you take note of the town of village you were in?" Videl asks. Dende is more than happy to respond.  
"I am sorry Videl but I can't say I know. We didn't really pay attention to where we were at the time. I can say that is was a place I care never to visit again unless necessary." Dende explains, recalling the appalling conditions of the area, the visible poverty and neglect of the people was horrendous.  
"Why do you ask, Videl?" He inquired; confused by her question along with the way she is looking at him.

* * *

Thankyou for reading!!


	10. Congregation of competition in the ring

**In Search of Oceans **

_**Period 9:** Congregation of competition in the ring._

* * *

Videl draws in a long breath, flashing her bottom teeth nervously. Hoping Dende will understand it's for all for the right reasons that she is asking.  
"I don't mean to sound bigoted or cynical Dende. But Savarna's appearance, she looks like she comes from the south of Asia. India or Bangladesh or close to it, even though she does have a lighter complexion. "Videl explains sensitively. Indeed Savarna does possess a lovely shade of colour. Dende nods, listening carefully to her words, noting that she is trying to be extra gentle.  
"I suppose she does, but why are you so worried about that? She is still the same baby." He states, placing his hands in his lap he leans into the back couch. Videl breathes in again and turns to look at Gohan. He is also wondering what she is trying to say.  
"Dende... there is so much poverty in those counties, along with that, a high degree of disease. Are you sure she doesn't have anything, especially since you found her in an alleyway?" Videl finally asks the question, noting Dende's eyebrow ridges knitting together. Dende turns away from her and looks to the ground, leaning forward, his hands hanging between his knees.  
"I never thought about that..." He admits, his eyes tracing the crevices between the tiles beneath his feet. Fearful she should have held her tongue; she looks to Gohan as he lifts his eyebrow at her. Unable to say much else that will help the situation. They both watch Dende give an unexpected grin, looking back at them both.  
"No need to worry guys, she hasn't shown any kind of sickness. It would have shown up by now, so don't worry everything is fine." He assures, leaning back into the soft cushion of the couch.

Piccolo stand by the edge of the balcony beside Krillin, his large ears picked up the entire conversation between Videl and Dende. To him, there is something hidden and eccentric about the baby concerning her health. Unable to hold back, he slowly turns his head and glances at the three women doting on Savarna. She is still asleep, this is wrong for child at this age to sleep with all this attention.  
Gohan clears his throat.  
"I wouldn't put the suspicion aside Dende. Your right, it doesn't matter where she came from, but that doesn't go without say that she doesn't have some kind of illness. She will end up catching everything in the book before long anyway. "Gohan states.  
"You can't presume she is perfectly healthy, she has only been here a week. Symptoms can take time to appear." He ads, shuffling closer to Videl.  
"I know you are right about her becoming sick with something eventually. But Mr. Popo seems to know what he is doing; I think it will be OK. After all, he has taken such good care of her. Maybe we won't have to worry." He explains, trying to be positive, Gohan lifts his eyebrows with a smirk.  
"Ah, so Mr. Popo is really playing the part of father to her huh? Well that's great, means you can still carry on with your guardian duties." He says cheerfully. Originally concerned that this baby would take away all the responsibilities for a guardian.  
"I think ill go and see the little darling for a while." Videl says, kissing Gohan she rises up from the seat, running her hand along Gohan's arm. Gohan watches her walk to and sit down beside Bulma, then sees Videl take the baby into her arms, he sniggers at the scene.  
"You just can't buy happiness like that Gohan. I can see it in your eyes; you are very content with your life." Dende observes, the quite exchange between husband and wife is hard to miss. Gohan nods.  
"Yeah it is Dende. But let us get back to more important things, like this tournament. After all, that's what we're here for right?" Gohan suggests, catching Yumcha attention.  
"You said it man." Yumcha agrees, slapping his hand down on Gohan's shoulder.  
"Who's your money on Yumcha?" Gohan asks.  
"Me, im betting on your dad. He will beat Vegeta to a pulp!" He decalres, he and Gohan chuckling. Dende watches in amusement, and then feels a strange sensation. A cold chill hits the side of his head, someone is watching him. The feeling straining and unpleasant, he looks over his shoulder to find Piccolo's eyes firmly attached to him. Dende knits his eyebrows in confusion, wondering why Piccolos glare is so icy, and then he remembers. Piccolo had warned him first off the possibility that Savarna may be ill; he ignored his warnings, now he is hearing it from others. He looks away, unable to look into his eyes any longer. His stare making him feel like an ignorant child.

* * *

The tournaments preliminaries are over quickly. Not surprising considering Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Goku and Majin Buu are competing. Along with little Pan in her first ever tournament, which the entire audience adores and watches in astonishment. She has defeated each one of her massive and fearsome opponents with ease. Her strength in comparison to her size and age is unimaginable... Down in the ring the competitors are about to begin anonymously selecting numbered spheres, this will place then in order of which opponent they will face.  
"Get out of here, that girl over there is Olivia? I don't believe you." Goten exclaims as Trunks points out his date Olivia in the crowd. Waving at Trunks is a stunning young girl, with long blonde hair and brown eyes, screaming out his name. Trunks turns to Gohan, smirking.  
"That's right buddy, if you want any pointer on getting the hotties, look no further." Trunks huffs warm air onto his fingernails, shinning then against his chest.  
"Get over yourself; you're such a dick sometimes." Goten replies with a laugh.  
"She will be waiting for me at the Cafeteria like you told Virginia to. So we could all meet up together ... remember?" Trunks reminds.  
"Oh yeah, of course." Goten replies.

The fighters await the announcers go ahead to begin the selection process, who would face who? Vegeta's attention is briefly distracted by Captain Chicken jogging by. Clucking and carrying on, dressed in his rooster costume, Vegeta snarls in disgust.  
"Pathetic display, even for an idiot." He snorts with disgust. The crowd cheers uncontrollable, overexcited and anticipating a good fight. Calling out to their favourite fighters, holding up signs with their names printed upon them. Particularly posters for Majin Buu mainly held up by women.  
A young fighter in the ring, he is particularly distressed by all the noise and the insurmountable amount of people in the stands. His forehead sweating profusely.  
_Gosh, I didn't realise there were so many people in the world._ he thinks. His mind as he shaking nervously, his skin dark, his hair in a pitch black Mohawk. His clothing traditional for people of his tribe fitting him comfortable, a dark brown sash around his waist.  
Many in the stands shout insults as well as cheers, Uub's mind and body has become so tense that when a hand comes down onto his shoulder he panics. Swinging around and backing away several steps, shrieking out.  
After Uub's sudden outburst, the competitor stands back, unsure of this young fighter's mental stability.  
"Relax." Says Knock, one of the competitors, keeping one if his hand up offensively. Uub does not relax his body, but stands up as best he can and looks into Knocks.  
"S, sorry." he blinks profusely.  
"Sorry huh?" Knock replies, standing straight up placing. Laughing out aloud, letting his tonsils be shown to the world.  
"Well, don't be." he ads, folding his arms against his chest.  
"So tell me, how did a little twerp like you make it past the preliminaries?" he inquires smugly. Uub hangs his head, unsure of the reason himself. To him, these fighters around him are so much stronger than he.  
"Maybe I was just lucky... I guess." He whispers, looking down at his feet. Knock leans his much taller frame onto Uub's head with his elbow; leaning down closer to Uub's ear he expressed his personal opinion.  
"Heh happens every time, every tournament there's a few little squirts that make it to the finals." He says.  
"Funny thing is, that one over there makes you look like a giant." he adds. Looking over toward a much smaller competitor. Uub also looks over curiously. Pan is walking effortlessly along the edge of the ring, her legs hoisted over her head; she uses her tiny fingers to do the walking.

Distracted by a ladybird, Pan looses her balance. Running along the edge she skims past Knock and Uub. They watch her tripping past, shrieking out when she finds she can't stop. Finally she stops. Thanks to Wild Tiger who was peacefully sitting on the ring floor. Pans body ricochets off Wild tigers back, sending her tumbling back several times, and landing headfirst onto the ring floor. Sitting up she rubs her numbed skull with the tips of her fingers. As she nurses her injury, Pans looks up when she feels a cold shadow looming over.  
"Did you do that?" Growls fighter wild Tiger, glaring down at her. Pan looks up at him with innocent little eyes.  
"I think you did, didn't you?" He accuses, clenching his right fist tightly and threateningly, his long black braid hanging over his shoulder. Pan doesn't respond, Wild Tiger steps closer, his face inches from hers. She backs away.  
"Oh I see, messing with Wild Tiger." He snarls.  
"Well that's not too smart, dumb kid" he insults. Pans face is starts to turn a light shade of Pink, her nose starts to run. Her pursed lips quiver as she sniffles, trying to swallow down her cries to not let them be heard. Her tears started to fall, sniffling deeply she looked up into Wild Tigers angry expression. Wild Tiger bares his teeth, growling at her. Pan gets to her feet, running back to Goku, standing beside Vegeta.  
Wild Tiger laughs callously. Offhandedly he happens to look at Trunks. Trunks glares at him, witnessing his treatment of Pan. Wild Tiger grows at him before returning to his previous business. Goten notices Trunks suddenly become silent, he sees him staring at Wild Tiger.  
"Trunks, what's up with you?" Goten asks, nudging his with his elbow. Trunks continues eying off Wild Tiger.  
"Its nothing Goten, forget about it." He replies. Turning around he grins.  
"Just giving them something to think about." he lies. If Goten or Goku know that Wild tiger is responsible for Pans distress, Wild Tiger would no longer be a part of this competition. The announcer finally appears in the stadium, walking up the stair to the ring he announce the procedure of how the fights will be selected. Also informing that the fighter who reached the finals would go head to head with the raining world champion Mr. Saten, at the mention of the world champions name the crowds go wild.

Trunks and Goten stand back to back with one another, observing each of the fighters, trying assessing their strengths and weaknesses.  
"Hey, do you think that 'amazing' guy your dad was going on about is really one of these?" Trunks wonder in a sceptical tone. Raising a sceptical eyebrow at each fighter. Goten looks over his shoulder to him, looking at each of the fighters with the same though in mind.  
"which one was these is the amazing fighter. How can dad be so certain that he will be here?" He wonders.  
"They all seem... kinda normal." Trunks adds with disappointment. Goten glances at each of them individually, coming to a competitor named Odakoski, dressed in a peculiar police uniform, he winks at Goten. Goten's eyes widen, he looks away quickly.  
"Yeah well. There's one that's not so normal." he says looking away as much as possible. Goku and Vegeta are standing behind the rest of the competitors, awaiting their names to be called so they could pick out their numbers. Vegeta's patients have run out, he leans closer to Goku.  
"Come on, which one is it Kackarot?" He demands impatiently.  
"Nope, not telling!" he replies, looking up at the announcer.

The announcer reveals it is time to select their numbers. He starts calling out each fighter's name.  
"Goten! please come and select your number" The announcer calls. Goku then has an idea; he needs to get into a position so he can compete against the reincarnated Buu, who is amongst the competitors. With help from Majin Buu's magic, Goku instructs Buu to fix the selection so that sphere he draws will put him up against Uub. As Goku contemplates with Majin Buu about which fighter to allocate certain numbers, Vegeta overhearing them.  
"It's not like you to break the rules Kackarot." He stipulates. Goku explains the importance of the rigging. That he and Uub will be at their best, the match will be totally fair. Vegeta says nothing, squinting his eyes at Goku.

* * *

Up on their first class balcony, Bulma hands Savarna back to Dende. They watch as the fighters select their numbers.  
"Hey, look. Goten's got number 8!" Gohan points out. Following him is the ruthless Wild Tiger, eagerly reaching into the sphere box to get a number. Bulma's face faults at the sight of the hideous competitor.  
"Wow, I wouldn't want to be matched up with that guy. He's hideous. " She grimaces, watching him pick out the number 2 sphere. #18 is leaning on the couch.  
"Humph, Wild tiger is nothing more than paper. Even Killin could beat him." She observes, speaking without regard for Krillin.  
"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Krillin retaliates.  
"Well, you should have entered; you might have won some prize money... I would have been a world champion if I did not let Mr. Satan win." she proclaims arrogantly.  
"Yeah, well what about Goku and Vegeta withdrawing that year to go fight Majin Buu" He reminds. #18 sighs letting her true thought be known.  
"You're just a wimp." she says coldly turning her eyes into his direction.  
"Look everyone, Pans going to take a number!" Marron announces. Everyone except Piccolo comes to the edge of the balcony for a look; Dende joins them with Savarna cradled in his arms.

* * *

Pan trots across the ring floor swiftly to the announcer, he kneels down so she can reach. After a long and eager shuffle, Pan pulls out a sphere, glancing at the large black number across it she beams. Showing it to the announcer.  
"Yes, number 1" he says. Then announces it on the loudspeaker to the crowd, the crowd responds with a horde of cheers for Pan. Pam skips across the ring, cheerfully calling out her number as she passes by Wild Tiger & Narig. Goku and Buu put their plan into action, Goku instructs Buu to make his selection number 3, and then Goku instructed him to give the next competitor named Narig the number 6. Seeing this, Vegeta steps in urgently.  
"Hey, hey, is this guy the one?" he asks as Narig steps forward to select his number. Narig picks out a number and Buu changes it to six.  
"Next is Uub!" the announcer calls. Goku leans over to Majin Buu.  
"Alright, now make this one number 4; I don't care about the rest of them." Goku whispers, not discreet enough for Vegeta not to overhear.  
"WHAT, no way. That can't be him, he's a kid!" Vegeta exclaims in disbelief. Watching Uub walk up to the announcer.  
Goku smiles.  
"He has been waiting a long time for this; do not be deceived by his appearance. He is the one all right." Goku explains. Both Majin Buu and Vegeta can't comprehend. Goku has in the past had some madcap ideas, but this by far was the maddest.  
"How can you possibly know that, I don't understand Kackarot?" Vegeta states. Goku explains his promise and request when he was defeating the final evil form of Buu. That Buu be brought back to life as a good person, so that they could once again fight together. Coincidently, the great King Yemma overheard this request and made it possible. Vegeta's face lights up in shock.  
"Wait, hold on... your are saying that this boy is Buu?" Vegeta asks. Majin Buu has also turned to Goku to hear what he has to say. Goku nods.  
"I am almost certain, there is a pretty significant clue, just look at his name, its U U B, that's Buu spelt Backwards, bizarre wouldn't you say?" Goku acknowledges, watching Uub closely as the boy holds up the number 4 sphere above his head.  
"He is the final form of Buu, reincarnated." Goku adds.

* * *

Up in their first class seats, the two sensitive eared Namekian's listen, shocked at what they hear. Dende turns to Piccolo.  
"Did, did you hear that?" Dende solicits nervously, holding Savarna closer. Hoping that what Goku said about Uub being a good person is true.  
"Yes. He is Crazy." Piccolo exclaims in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Uub, unaware of his significants watches as his name is written down on the chart beneath the number 4 slot.  
_Maybe what my mother said was true, even though im the strongest one in my village, there may be some men in this world who may be stronger than me. These men look so powerful._ He thinks to himself, watching as a fierce looking competitor wearing a black tank top, his hair pitch black and standing on end steps up to take his numbers.  
"... 12." Vegeta announces, showing the sphere to the announcer. He turns; looking directly at Uub with curiosity, finding the young competitor is already looking at him. Uub's eyes widen and he turns away from Vegeta's piercing glance.  
_Oh heaven help me, what am I going to do. I promised everyone I would win the prize money and come back with lots of food, I CANT go back empty handed._ He thinks angrily. He glances at the chart, who is he competing against?  
_Goku... which one is he_ Uub wonders wearily. His shoulders were bunched up nervously; he feels eyes staring into the back of his head. He turns to find a man with wild black hair staring down at him intensely. It's Goku.  
_Uh oh._ Uub looks away. The strength Goku possesses is evident. Uub may have made a big mistake coming here, but there is no turning back now.

* * *

Thankyou for reading!


	11. First Bout

**In Search of Oceans**

_**Period 10:**_ _First bout_

* * *

"The first round match ups are now final!" Alerts the announcer into his microphone, the audience once again erupts into applause, calling out to their preferred fighters. The announcer paces over to the chart in the middle of the ring, reading out the names of the remaining competitors.  
"In the first bout Pan will be facing, Wild Tiger"  
"In the second bout Goku will take on Uub!" He calls, adjusting his sunglasses.  
"In the third round, Narig will fight Captain Chicken!" He calls.  
"Next, Buu will face Goten in the forth bout." Turning toward the west stands full of acclaimed fans, he takis a breath.  
"The fifth bout will feature Trunks and Odokoski!" He raises his microphone into the air before announcing the last match.  
"And in the sixth, Vegeta will go head to head with Knock!" he concludes. The crowd cheers. He turns away from the audience, pointing his microphone away from his mouth he speaks directly to all the competitors waiting in the ring.  
"Fighters, the judges need a few minutes to get ready. We will call the names for the first bout, until then you are free to rest, warm up or do as you please to prepare. Good luck to you all!" he calls, bowing before he leave's.

Goten is about to tear out his hair over his match up.  
"Great! How come I am the one stuck fighting Majin Buu in the first round?" he shrieks, his hands shaking angrily out in front of him. He cannot forfeit this one. A strong hand come slapping down onto his shoulder.  
"That's the luck of the draw bud." Trunks smirks, keeping his hand on Goten's' shoulder. Goku overhears his son's distress, a smile creeps to his face as a thought comes to his mind.  
"Well, you will be on that date sooner than you think then tough guy!" he calls. Unable to restrain himself, he breaks into laughter. Goten turns to him, still an overstressed expression on his face.  
"That would have been something, but we have an arrangement with Trunks and his girl. Im going to have to wait anyway!" He proclaims, what more can possibly go wrong. They are distracted, heavy boots thumping toward them.  
"What are you bozo's belly aching about." Wild Tiger growls. Stoping in front of the group, his hands on his hips. Everyone looks up at him.  
"What's his problem now?" Trunks raises an eyebrow.  
"I have to fight a little bitty kid!" The giant man spits, pointing his finger at Pan. Pan hides behind Goku's leg, tightly gripping teg fabric of his pants. Wild Tiger squats down slowly, watching Pan. Once at her eye level, he continued his taunting.  
"The mighty Wild Tiger doing battle with a fucking toddler? Come on!" he barks, snarling at Pan.  
Pan puts on a brave face; still clutching Goku's pants she leans forward and pokes her tongue out at her opponent. Wild Tiger snarls even more, wanting badly to shout and curse at her. Instead, he stands back up.  
"This is stupid, they shouldn't even let you in, this tournament isn't for breast feeding babies." he throws another insult. Trunks gives him an icy glare, his fringe castign a shadowing over his eyes. He restrains himself, if a fight is to start now, it could mean disqualification, or worse.  
"What the fuck are you looking at?" Wild Tiger snaps, steps intimidating toward Trunks. Trunks does not move an inch.  
"Nothing... absolutely nothing." he replies flatly, eyeing him sternly. Wild Tiger watches him for moment. Walking away, he mumbles abusive words back over his shoulder.

Vegeta and Goku stand nearby. Goku is trying to reassure Pan it is all just a game, that there is nothing to fear. Vegeta is watching the heavens .  
"Hey old man. Looks like we will be fighting each other." Knock states, strutting up to Vegeta with his hands in the side pockets of his pants. Goku overhears him and listens in. Vegeta ignores his young competitor, continuing his observation of the heavens. A long pause inquest Knock takes a step closer to the Saiyajin prince.  
"Got a little attitude problem there, is that it?" Knock adds. Vegeta continues to give Knock the cold shoulder, irritating Knock to take yet another step closer.  
"Or are you just so damn old and ugly that you can't bloody hear anymore?" Knock snaps, certain it will get a response. It does not, the cool collected prince ignorers him still. Knock is furious, he walk's straight up beside Vegetas' face.  
"HEY!" he yells into Vegetas' ear, erupting in a fit of laughter. In the blink of an eye, Vegeta rotates his left arm up. Slamming the back of his fist between Knocks eyes, sending him flying through the change room door. Other competitors that witnessed this shake in their boots in fear. They may have to fight him eventually. Trunks, Goten and Goku are in fits of giggles and chuckles, amused by what Vegetas' lack of patients gave way to. Vegeta stays situated, listening to his companion's laughter, when their voices cease he speaks up.  
"Tell the officials my 'opponent' has decided to forfeit. " He requests, pacing away from his companions.

* * *

Knocks name is removed from the chart; Vegeta needs to wait for the next round before he has the chance to compete. Up on the balcony, Bulma is beside herself. Her face buried in her open palms.  
"Agh, couldn't he wait!" she moans disapprovingly.

* * *

The announcer returns to the ring. Informing what manner the matches are to commence, not forgetting to mention the prize money and the generous sponsor for that year, Mr. Satan. Once again at the mention of the mans name, the crowds erupt in loving cheers.  
In the doorway of the change rooms, most of the competitors listen for their matches. Inside the youngest contender is getting some last minute attention.  
Goku, Goten, Majin Buu and Trunks stand in a congregation. Vegeta has taken refuge against a wall out of sight. Closing his eyes gently, he takes the opportunity to relax.  
Gohan and Videl came into the change rooms on the condition of being Pans parents, eager to see her before her match.  
"Alright, it's almost done sweetie, let's get this good and tight." Videl articulates as she ties a red sash firmly around Pans waist.  
"There you go, now be strong but also be careful, ok." she advises, tightening the knot further.  
"K.'" Pan nods giddily, looking at her mother kneeling down on one knee. Gohan stands behind Videl, he comes down to eye level with Pans she.  
"Stay loose Pan, and remember your training, ok." He reminds proudly.  
"Right!" Pan responds blinking her eyes at him. The announcer calls Pan and Wild Tiger out to the ring, its time for their match. Videl and Gohan stand up from the ground.  
"You're on Pan, go get him." Gohan cheers, lacing his fingers behind his back.  
"Go get em' sweetie!" Videl adds, enthusiastic for her little daughters moment, ever so proud. Against the wall behind them, Vegeta listens as Pan giddily jumps down from the bench and starts for the ring. She stopped for a moment, turning toward her family.  
"Wish me luck!" she calls, waving her little hand. She spots Vegeta against the wall, glancing at him briefly she is presently surprised when he gives her a discreet thumbs up. Smiling in return she rans for the ring, calling out her number.  
"Goodbye Pan, don't be too hard on them!" Goku calls out.  
"Man, she sure is going to be an amazing fighter one day." Goten comments, shaking his head affectionately, beside him Trunks agrees with an at ease smile. Pan and Wild Tiger step into the light and approach the ring. The crowd roars. From the balcony, Pan is still receiving praise.

* * *

"Go Pan, your the best!" Bra calls out over the rail. Bulma reaches out, grasping her clothing she pull her back inside, quietly cussing her.  
Dende and Piccolo are watching with no less enthusiastic than the rest of the group. Dende had not expected Pan to be matched with such uneven odds; constantly having to remind himself the girl has Saiyajin blood in running through her veins.  
"I wonder Piccolo…" Dende begins, looking down at Savarna. Her eyes opened for a movement earlier on, then dropped back into a deep slumber. Dende seem unable to rouse her without making her cry. Piccolo curves his neck toward Dende, ready for what he has to say.  
"I wonder if Savarna will ever have the strength to fight, to be a fighter and help protect the earth some day." He says. As Popo had shown him, he tucks the baby's hands away from her face, so she could not scratch the delicate skin. Piccolo stares at Dende, has the young guardian mind gone to the Namekians moons?  
"That is 'very' unlikely." Piccolo states firmly. A positively ridiculous suggestion, that this child could ever become more than... human. Dende looks up at him, why would Piccolo not support such a notion. Piccolos had trained some of the most powerful fighters on the earth such as Gohan and Goten.  
"Why don't you think it's possible?" Dende inquires, his tone changing.  
"You have missed one extremely important fact. Besides the fact that she is a female, she doesn't have a drop of Saiyajin blood in her." Piccolo explains, looking down at the child in Dende's grasp.  
"That one factor alone is what allows Gohan and Vegetas' daughters to be as powerful as they are. Their Saiyajin heritage." He finishes, looking over at Bra as she watches the match. Dende also glances over and realises what Piccolo says is true.  
"I didn't consider that Piccolo, I thought… Never mind." Dende retires from the conversatio and Piccolo keeps silent.

* * *

The trumpets blow and the drums beat, first bout is about to begin. The announcer calls for the match to commence; it begins with a single beat of the gong.  
Wild Tiger takes the initiative; walking up to Pan, he tries to frighten her with his enormous size. His boots thumping loudly, he swings his braid back over his shoulder and attempts to strike.  
However, Pan is prepared; she squats defensively then leaps up into the air. Opening her hand, she slams her open palm against Wild Tigers face. The large mans body is sent tumbling across the ring floor. Pan does not give Wild Tiger a chance to recover, as soon as he is on his feet, Pan lunches her little body at him with great velocity. Rising up to his eye level, she half moon kicks him in the back of the head. The force of the impact so strong, it sends Wild Tigers skidding across the ring floor, crashing into the wall of the opposite stand. Pan is victorious.  
Gohan and Videl cheer on their feet, the audience in the stands however are in shock, unable to convey how a child was able to beat such a beast of a man, in less than a minutes into the match up.  
The announcer quickly rans to Wild Tigers side to check his condition, although still breathing this tiger is out for the count.  
"The winner of the first bout by knockout, the mighty Pan!" Calls out the announcer into his microphone, instantly the audience respond with a standing ovation. Pan stands up straight up, placing her hands together in praying fashion, she bows at each of the stands. After her last bow, she earnestly waves up to the balcony to her parents, Bra and Marron. After the announcement that she has gone to the next round. Pan merrily skips to the locker room, singing her number as she stops beside Trunks.  
"Did ya see me? Did ya Trunks, I did it!" she announces, clenching her little fists proudly. Trunks leaning down and pats Pans head.  
"You sure did Pan. I think when you get older we are going to have to watch ourselves." He states, removing his hand from her skull. An unexpected visitor clumsily runs in, tripping over the in the doorway is Mr. Satan. Trunks and Pan swing around to see him lying flat across the ground, looking up at them both.  
"Pan are you ok?" Hercule asks urgently, looking up at his bubbly little granddaughter. After watching the entire match, he is utterly relieved that had Pan walked away in one piece. Pan nods.  
"Mm hmm, of course I am gramps!" she says vivaciously, seemingly unaware of the dangers.  
Trunks looks down at Mr. Satan who is lying quite pathetically on the ground, he sighs. Knowing he must not be cruel.  
"After all she is 'your' granddaughter." he offers hesitantly, turning away. Trunks senses Goku approaching, he looks up to see the great man walking silently up behind Pan.  
"Pan, you little rascal you! What a great performance, wow. I couldn't have done better myself." Goku compliments, ruffling her hair between his fingers. After congratulating Pan, Goku spots his opponent standing nearby

Uub is awaiting his turn to enter the ring, when he notices Goku come toward him.  
"Hi there. I guess were up next." Goku exclaims to him. Uub stands his ground, unsure of what Goku's intentions are he steps back as Goku offers his hand.  
"My name is Goku." he says. Uub stares at his hand, unsure of what to say. Here he is, facing his opponent who is offering friendship.  
"How about we just give it our best." Goku adds his holding his hand out to Uub. Uub smiles faintly, this man seems different from the others, not only because of his kindness, but also because of something deeper. Uub grasps Goku's much larger hand inside both of his.  
"Yeah sure, im looking forward to it Goku." Uub replies.

Thankyou for reading!


	12. Second Bout

**In Search of Oceans **

_**Period 11:** Second bout_

* * *

Finally, the moment that everyone was waiting for has arrived. Goku's name is called along with Uub's to enter the ring. Vegeta is on the sidelines, he is still at odds with Uub's significant. According to Goku, Uub he is the reincarnation of Buu. The announcer once again stepped up to the ring, microphone in hand he adjusts his tie for a moment before speaking.  
"And now, the time has come for the next bout. featuring Goku and the youngster Uub!" He calls. Goku walks from the darkness of the change rooms, the suns rays illuminating his physique as he struts out full of the confidence. Even the knowledge that he is about to face off with the reincarnation of his greatest opponent doesn't faze him. Uub follows close behind him, both approach the ring. Uub is nervous, beads of sweat form on his forehead the moment he spots the crowd.

Trunks, Goten and Vegeta prepare for their own matches. Trunks and Goten stretch their hamstrings and shoulder muscles. Vegeta watches Goku and Uub's introduction. After a moment Trunks finishes his stretches and comes to stand beside his father, leaning back against the doorframe, his hands supporting his weight behind his back.  
"I don't understand. That's the reincarnation of Buu?" Trunks asks his father. Vegeta ignores him. Observing the young Uub he is still uncertain, why such a destructive and cruel creature as Buu could be re-relapsed into the world, as a kind and fragile islander.  
"If dad is so sure, then I suppose it is true." Goten supposes, coming to stand by Trunks. All three mindful to keep their distance, they knew this would be a match that Goku would use everything he had, including the ring itself as a weapon.

After the announcer concluded his introduction on Goku, he began to speak briefly about Uub. Vegeta listens discreetly but attentively. Goku and Uub reach the steps leading up to the ring, climbing up until they both reach the floor. Each of them takes their places on opposite sides of the ring.  
"Goku's opponent comes from a small village on a far away island; he is the oldest of five children. His name is Uub and he enters the tournament in the hopes of winning the prize money to use it to buy food for his village!" Proclaims the announcer, lowering his microphone. Uub reaches his position on one side of the ring; his body trembles with as his beading sweat slides down his forehead.

* * *

Bulma frowns.  
"Oh dear, it is such a shame that boy traveled so far only to be matched up with Goku in the finals" She sympathizes. She loves Goku dearly, but even she doesn't want to be in a ring opposite him. Piccolo snorts, looking down into the ring. This will be a great clashing of strengths from both sides, something they have perhaps never seen before.  
"This will be the true championship match up" He utters subtlety to Dende. Dende can't get his preoccupation away from Savarna, she is whimpering and murmuring. Her face starting to turn red as through she was about to cry, but no cries came.  
"That's for sure, it will be something incredible" he replies quickly, looking down into the ring for a brief moment. A shadow suddenly covers the ring; Dende looks up to see a large blimp hovering over the stadium. Hercules face painted across the side. He watches the blimp as it starts to circle away from the stadium. His eardrums ringing as the large gong is struck, signaling the start of the match.

* * *

Goku stands relaxed in the ring awaiting Uub. Uub shakes like a frightened animal, frozen on the spot. His fists balled up with nothing to hit, he stares staring at Goku. Goku cocks his head to the side.  
"Hey relax, don't be so tense. You can't fight to you fullest that way." Goku offers, seeing Uub's tension rising.  
"Yeah… Right." Uub replies, his voice shaking like his body. His tension is too much for Goku to take.

Goten, Trunks and Vegeta watched silently.

"He is so nervous!" Goku exclaims is disbelief. He has never seen someone with such inner strength have no control on their outer. Goku steps forward, stamping his foot into the ground; he wants to test Uub's reflexes under pressure. Uub whimpers like a small child, stumbling back from Goku several steps. Goku decides he had to be cruel to be kind.  
_Man, he has got it bad. I hate to do it, but this calls for drastic measures._ He deliberates to himself. Crouching down he prepares himself.  
"Hey kid, your diapers dirty. I can smell it from here!" he calls out at Uub, smiling smugly. Uub's face faults; he dropped his tensely balled fists in surprise.  
"Oh and drop the goody act. You stinking village rat, I'm gonna finish that haircut for you, you half pint fitful reject! "Goku adds. Thinking for a second before adding more.  
"Oh, and you're fucking ugly too! Yeah that's it, and its not surprising considering what the rest of your family looks like is it... uhh… MOWHAWK BOY!" he shouts, taking a breath. Uub's mind was going steadily into frenzy with every insult that leaves Goku's mouth.  
"Your mothers so fat, the cows mooed at her!" The Saiyajin finished off, taking in a breath. Uub can endure no more, he was already baring his teeth when a frightful growl lurked in his throat, the border has been crossed against his mother's good name, he won't not let it go unpunished.  
"**HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MOTHER**!" Uub shouts furiously, shaking his fists. Goku blinks for a second at the reaction, his plan is working.  
"Well come on then kid, prove me wrong!" He snaps, deciding to adding insult to injury Goku make one last comment. He turns around and starts patting his buttocks.  
"Right here, right on my Uub!" he taunts, patting his buttocks continuously. Uub's rage hits boiling point, he starts walking toward Goku.

Trunks can not believe his eyes, is this a martial arts match or a playground brawl?  
"Hey, what's your dads deal? I have never seen him act like this before." He asks Goten beside him. Goten is speechless, his father is acting like a ten year old. Vegeta's jaw drops, never has he seen such ridicule in the ring.

Goku's needs are met. He initiates the battle, leaping of the ground and shooting swiftly toward Uub. Reaching the youngster, Goku swings his foot around in front of him, hitting Uub directly in the gut.  
"**YOU'RE JUST A BED WETTER!"** he shouts, watching Uub stumble back along the ring floor, almost falling off the edge. Balancing himself, Uub looks back at Goku, a growl coming from his throat. His muscles bulge and expand; with each breath he gains more strength. Goku takes a fighting stance. Uub finally snap into action, screaming out he runs toward the Saiyajin like a furious lion, intent on making a kill.

Pan has come to watch her grandfathers match; she finds Trunks and Goten leaning on the ring. She tugs on Goten's pants. Goten looks down to her.  
"Uncle Goten, is Grandpa gonna win?" Pan asks urgently. Goten looks back up to the fight and sighs.  
"I don't know Panny, I don't know." He replies seriously.

Uub leaps up, flying toward Goku shouting with all his might. Slinging his leg around he tries to kick Goku into oblivion, Goku blocks him. Uub back away momentarily, Goku takes this chance to check the pain in his arm, the one he used to block Uub's attack. He is amazed by how much the pain radiates though his arm. Lowering his guard, Goku is too slow to block the side Kick Uub delivers into the side of his head. The strength of the impact is enough to send Goku flying across the ring, landing face down on the hard floor. The announcer starts to counting Goku out, he is down to 2 when the Saiyajin finally starts to move, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees.  
"This is really exciting!" Goku exclaims, he senses Uub is directly above him. The young villager waists no time, balling his right fist he hammers it down at Goku. Goku dodges and Uub ends up hitting the concrete floor. A thick cloud of dust clouds the air.  
Flipping away speedily, Goku stooped for a short breath on the other side of the ring. Looking back at the thick cloud of dust he grins.  
"There is no doubt about it, that kid is Majin Buu alright." he uttered, spotting Uub's silhouette amongst the dust. Uub searches around for Goku, finding him on the other side of the ring. The youngster leaps out from the clearing dust, initiating hand-to-hand combat.  
Amongst the frenzy, Goku manages to grasp Uub's arms as his fist narrowly skims Goku's cheek. Rising high up above the ring, Goku slings Uub over his head and back down into the ring. Uub feels himself go through the ring's floor, the concrete burying him. After a few seconds he finds a weak point and smashes his way out.  
"Hey, the fights up here!" he hears Goku call from above. A content smirk plastered across the Saiyajin face. Uub is not about to give up, he struggles furiously to release his body from the heavy blocks of concrete. Bursting into the sky, he flips over Goku and lands several feet away. Goku is ready for anything, with his arms up guarding his face; he watches the determination in Uub's eyes.  
_I can't loose! I promised everyone id return with the prize money, I have to win!_ Uub pledged inwardly to himself. He will not loose, he can not loose.  
"Very good, but you can do much better." Goku states, rocketing toward Uub.

"I can not believe it, that kid is learning how to fight whilst he's actually fighting." Utters Vegeta; his previous opinion of the boys abilities vanquished.

* * *

"Are you guys seeing what I am seeing? Wow man that's unreal!" Krillin calls out, trying to gain a better view at the crowded balcony. Gohan leans out of his seat.  
"Yes I see, he's great!" He utters in amazement.  
"But, that's your dad he is fighting." Videl comments, leaning in closer to her husband. Chichi watches with her jaw hanging slack. Placing her finger up to her chin, she considered the situation logically.  
"How could a boy possibly fight Goku like that." she is interrupted by Bulma's shouting.  
"Hey, this must be the guy Goku was talking about, is that possible? Could he possibly be that strong?" she wonders, turning to Piccolo and does Videl did the same. Both women looking to Piccolo, the only certified fighter in the room. The reserved Namekian has no words for the, only a proud smile.

The crowds cheers louder and harder, the fight intensified further, pulsating bolts of energy are visible as fists impact. Every impact sends more shockwaves through the stadium, the thick concrete of the ring cracking from the intents vibrations. Dende is unable to convey what he was watching; he is intrigued by Uub's magnitude of abilities.  
"He is giving Goku a definite run for his money." he comments, glimpsing up at Piccolo, whom is watching the fight with pride. Enjoying the experience.  
"Indeed he is Dende, Goku must be loving it. He has waited 10 years for this." he says sentimentally.  
Dende is about to reply when an astonishing sight catches everyone's attention; Uub has managed to knock Goku down in the fight, holding the Saiyajin by his ankles. Swinging his around in circles in the centre of the ring. Uub throws Goku high into the air. Swiftly following he gets ahead of Goku and his fists interlocked, slams down into Goku's spine. Goku hits the ring with incredible force, creating an enormous crater.

* * *

Pan looks on in horror; she ran forward calling out to him but is swiftly picked up by Hercule. Everyone from the balcony holds their breath in horror, Chichi calls out to her husband desperately. Uub land's on the ring floor, watching and waiting to see if his opponent will reappear.  
After a while there is still no sigh on Goku. Uub steps closer and the ground begins to shake, broken pieces of concrete come flying out from deep inside the crater. Goku's power gathering cries ring out into the stadium, the tomb of concrete suddenly explodes. From inside Goku reappears unhurt. He turned to face Uub, who stares dumbfounded, unable to comprehend how this man survived such an attack.  
"Pretty good try." Goku says, cracking his neck from side to side.  
"Lets Go!" he exclaims. Bringing up his fists and standing in his stance. Uub falls to the floor astonished, standing up quickly he gets into his own stance.  
"What are these bad boys captain, some kind of mutants?" Knock asks Captain Chicken; Knock recovered enough to come and watch the fight after Vegeta's blow. Captain chicken agrees with Knock, both agree that its best leave while they still have the time. The pair ran from the stadium, not letting anything stand in their way.

The fighting has grown out of control; parts of the stands have received damage as have several of the surrounding buildings of the arena. After more close calls, Uub is hanging off the edge of the ring, searching out Goku who is no where in sight. Uub gasped in amazement when he spots Goku high above the ring.  
"You can fly?" He asks with amazement. Goku does not reply, hovering several yards above the ring, his gi torn and tattered around his legs and shoulders. Goku is poised, lifting his hands from his sides; he brings them behind him to his right side. His fingers coiling as if he was holding a ball; he calls out in a loud, clear voice.  
"**KAAAA MEEEEE HAAAA MEEE HAAAAAAAAAA**!!" The empty space between Goku's fingers fill with a bright churning ball of blue and red energy. It grows larger with every word he shouts.

* * *

"**DAD, DON'T DO IT**!" Gohan calls desperately. The power in this attack could destroy the area and injure many. Uub cringes; shutting his eyes tightly he waits for the deadly power that he was witnessing to come forth and destroy him, already feeling the ring beginning to crumble beneath his feet.

* * *

The stone ring breaks apart, sending Uub flying through the air. He shuts his eyes, preparing for the unavoidable pain he is about to endure. It never comes, Uub opens his eye slowly as a cool breeze rushes around his body; he finds himself floating above the ring, holding him is Goku.  
"Hmm, you don't quite have a grip on how to fly yet Uub. That's too bad, its only natural you know. You need to find a master that can teach you these things." Goku tells him. Lowering him down to the ring gently, Goku lands opposite him.  
"I apologies for insulting you earlier, please forgive me. I just wanted to see your true power; it was all bottled up inside you until I infuriated you." Goku explains, placing his hands upon his hips.  
"But hey, you have learned something important about yourself. You are strong, truly strong." He compliments graciously. Uub looks up in confusion; he himself had doubted his abilities from the moment he stepped into the arena.  
"However." Goku continues.  
"You don't quite know how to control it, and im betting you have never fought a fight like this before have you?" He asks, strolling around Uub observantly.  
"No, not really." Uub responds, following Goku who is circling him.  
"Hmm I see." Goku analyzes. He looks up toward the heavens, as if searching for guidance on the decision he is about to make.  
After a time of silence and deep inner collaboration, Goku makes his decision.  
"What the hell, I have decided that I will be your mentor, to teach you the art of martial arts. How does that sound to you?" He suggests, looking to Uub for an answer. Wondering if the youngster will agree. Uub is ecstatic, he agrees quickly to the idea. It will be a great life ambition to fulfill, but then he sighs.  
"What's the matter, Uub?" Goku asks, seeing the flicker of doubt in his eyes.  
"I come from a very poor family Goku; sports just don't have room to be enjoyed in my life. And they are just sports." Uub explains solemnly. Goku can plainly see the boy has a strong commitment to his kin and their welfare. Much like that he has toward his own loved ones. The Saiyajin rubs his chin for a moment, trying to find a solution.  
"I have an idea; Mr. Satan has scores of money. So don't worry you are covered in that department." Goku motioning toward Mr. Saten standing on the sidelines.

* * *

From the balcony everyone is confused, moments earlier the two in the ring were about to kill each other. Now they are in deep conversation. Only Piccolo and Dende know the truth.  
"He is going to train this youngster, I expected as much" Piccolo utters discreetly to Dende. Dende nods.  
"Yes, its just impossible for him to stay away from training, his reason for living is to protect this planet and its people." Dende chuckles, rocking Savarna against his chest. Goku floats up to the balcony, reaching them with a solemn expression on his face. Immediately everyone is silent.  
"Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you know I am going to be training Uub. I don't know how long it will take, and im not sure when we are gonna be training either." Goku explains, looking at everyone and stopping at Gohan.  
"Wait, what do you mean? You're leaving again?" Gohan asks heatedly. Goku shrugs, he is about to leave them and knows it will deeply hurt his sons and wife to hear it. But he has an obligation to a much wider group, the earth's people.  
"**Wait just one minute**!" Chichi shouts pushing past her Gohan.  
"You don't have to go gala banting off anywhere to train him, I... I offer to let him stay with us whilst you train him." She forces herself to say it. She couldn't bare it all over again, not loosing him again for years on end. Goku looks at her in surprise, floating down closer to her.  
"Are you sure you want that, its wont be easy having more people to look after around the house 'hon'." Goku says, learning his elbows onto the railing. Chichi bites her bottom lip; more house work is nothing to her, as long as he is there.  
"Yes, no questions or second thoughts about it Goku. I want you at home, nowhere else for the rest of our lives." Saying this she reaches out, embracing Goku tightly around his neck, her cheek pressed up against his. He returns the embrace readily, his arms wrapped around her. Slowly pulling away, he plants a light kiss on upon her forehead, keeping his large strong hands on her shoulders.  
"Ill tell Uub, im certain he will agree." Goku releases his hold upon her, smiling as he flies down to Trunks and Goten are waiting.

He lands before Goten.  
"Is it true dad? Are you really leaving us?" Goten asks urgently. Fear of loosing him again. Trunks steps closer, also anxious to know the truth. A frantic shouting comes from behind, they all turn to see Pan running toward them in tears.  
"Grandpa please tell me it's not true, please don't leave me, please!" Pan calls out, running past Trunks and Goten into her grandfather's waiting arms. Goku melts at the sight of her tears.  
"Pan it's alright please stop crying. I am not going anywhere, im staying right here, with you." He says soothingly, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Pan looks up into his eyes, he is telling the truth. Her saddened face brightens with a gracious smile.  
"You're staying, oh grandfather!" She shouts joyfully. She leaps up, grasping his thick neck in an embrace.

Thankyou for reading!


End file.
